The Future Didn't Look So Bright
by Experimentnumber628
Summary: 50 years after the lost Winter War, Kisuke has the answer to all their problems, a time machine. Traveling to before Aizen gets the Hogyoku, they can only hope to change the future because at the moment, the future didn't look so bright.
1. Chapter 1

For my new story... time travel! IchiRuki of course is the pairing with a few one-sided pairings.

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

* * *

><p>*50 years ago*<p>

* * *

><p>Explosion sounds in the distance. Two figures running side by side make it behind what was left of a toy store. A howl was heard. "GETSUGA TENSHO", one of figures shouted, wiping out a hollow that was coming from behind. "Sing Benihime", the other figure called out destroying another hollow.<p>

Light broke out over a building and hit Ichigo and Kisuke. Kisuke was dressed in ordinary shinigami clothes, his clothes and hat long gone due to constant battles. Ichigo's shinigami uniform was torn and in shreds. His hair just reaching down his neck. Both of them covered in cuts and bruises.

For once in this three year long war, it was quiet. Kisuke turned to see Ichigo looking toward the sky. He sighed, "we will fix this Ichigo, I just need a li-", "And do what Kisuke! Defeat Aizen and then what? Everyone is dead, my dad, Yuzu, Karin, Yoruichi... and Rukia. There's nothing we can do, Aizen made the Ouken, got into the King's Realm, he won. Hollows are coming in uncontrolled with no one to stop them. Aizen didn't want to be god of this world, he wants to be god of a world of his making. He is exterminating everyone, so he can start over!" Kisuke didn't say anything as Ichigo yelled and mourned. "I'm sorry Kisuke, but I'm done. It's raining and I'm done."

Kisuke looked startled for a second and said, "you can't mean?" Ichigo gave a sad smile, "Yeah, I'm gonna take up my hollow's offer. I'm going to Hueco Mundo."Kisuke looked at Ichigo and yelled out, "Shinigami can't live there, you wo... your not planning on going there as a shinigami do you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Once again Ichigo gave a sad smile "I'm sorry, but I don't see the point in trying anymore. Aizen is out of reach, every one we know and care about is dead. And with all this despair my hollow is getting more and more angry and will try to take over again. So I will become a hollow and take my throne. Who knows maybe hollows will slow down on there trips to earth, with a leader whose against it." Kisuke shook his head, " I can't stop you can I?" Ichigo's eyes started to turn black "No my friend, I'm sorry, but I'm just tired and need to leave." Kisuke sighed and suddenly looked up at Ichigo with determination in his eyes, " then I will come up with a way to fix this, all of this. I will fix this because this is my fault." Ichigo with hollow eyes opened a Garganta, "sure, when you come up with a way to give me back Rukia and my family, come find me." As Ichigo started to make his way toward the Garganta, he stopped. "Oh and Kisuke, something to do also, try to get back your old personality, you've been too damn serious for too long now." And after that he was gone. Kisuke smiled a sad smile and said to no one, "will do, Ichigo"

* * *

><p>*Present Day*<p>

* * *

><p>A Garganta opens into Hueco Mundo and Kisuke comes out of it. Not much has changed with his overall appearance, same robes, except he has a ripped and torn cape and bushier hair. He reached into his pocket and took out a glowing hand held device. "found you, my old friend" Kisuke started shunpoing toward the palace only known as Los Noches. About 7 hours later he had arrived before the palace, the device gave several beeps, and he looked up. "on the roof it is then." Kisuke started jumping from ruin to ruin until he got to the roof. There in front of the glow of the moon was a throne and two visible arrancars.<p>

Kisuke made his way to them, until they drew their swords, "who dareth come near his highness", one of the arrancars said with a horrible fake accent. "Pesche why are you talking like that, that doesn't even sound right, doncha know?" " Dondochakka, you just ruined the moment, I was so cool", Pesche complained. As they continued to bicker, Kisuke made his way past them and to the front of the throne. There sat in the throne a hollow unlike any he has seen before. Red tuffs of fur on the wrists and ankles. Two long horns and sharp talon like claws. A mask shaped like a human skull. But the eyes were the most terrifying he has ever seen. But even with all this, his face remained the same, he even smiled. "Been a while Ichigo." Kisuke noticed the sleeping green haired girl in Ichigo's lap and patted her head.

Pesche and Dondochakka then yelled, " Hey get away from Ichigo-sama!" Ichigo raised a hand to tell them to stop, he then got up, placed Nel on the throne, and stood in front of Kisuke. He then hugged his long time friend and let out a non aggressive growl. Kisuke looked at Ichigo and said, "its good to see you again, but whats with the silent treatment." "Itsigo hasn't spoken in over 47 years", the now awake Nel said. "Who are you?" Nel questioned. " Oh my name is Kisuke Urahara, and I can only assume you are Nel, Correct?" "yeah", she replied.

Kisuke then turned and faced Ichigo. "I've come to make due on my promise I made to you." Kisuke reached into his pocket and then took out a small 3D triangle like device. "With this we can go back in time to before Aizen got his hands on the Hogyoku. Before the war. Before they all died. Are you ready?" Ichigo looked back at the three arrancars and then at Kisuke, he nodded and let out a growl of agreement. Just the Nel jumped up saying, "Where ever Itsigo goes, I go." Pesche jumped up to and said, "Yeah we're going too Ichigo-sama." Dondochakka had tears in his eyes, "don't leave us alone Ichigo-sama." Ichigo and Kisuke looked to the three arrancar. Kisuke smiled and said "fine, but get over here" "YAY" they shouted and ran over. Kisuke entered the coordinates and time. "Now this may be off by a little bit, but I will enter there first, and soon after you four will. We'll meet up in Karakura town, okay?" He said looking to the three arrancar. They nodded.

"Okay, then without anymore delay." Kisuke pushed the top of the triangle into the ground and stepped on the button on the bottom of it. Walls similar to that of Hado 90: Black Coffin surrounded them, except the walls were blue in color. And in a flash all five of them were gone.

* * *

><p>*53 years in the past*<p>

* * *

><p>"Kisuke! Kisuke! Are you alright? Kisuke!" Kisuke opened his eyes quickly and saw the yellow eyes of Yoruichi in cat form. He sat up quickly and hugged Yoruichi, fighting off the dizziness from the time travel. "Thank god your back." "What are you talking about Kisuke, I never left. But aren't you suppose to be heading toward Ichigo now, since Byakuya and Renji should be taking Rukia soon?" Kisuke paled. He thought, "If Ichigo comes back now, he'll destroy Renji and Byakuya for taking Rukia to Soul Society!" He got up off the floor and ran to his closet and started searching. Yoruichi came up behind and asked, "are you sure your alright, you kind of just fainted back there?" Finding a spiritual energy cloaking blanket, kisuke replied, "yeah fine. Stay here, I'll be right back." And with that he ran out the door.<p>

Renji tried to stop Rukia from running to Ichigo after Byakuya removed his shinigami powers. He was about to tell her not to or else her crimes would increase, but a red flash of energy caused him to let go. "what?" Renji yelled. Byakuya just stared as Kisuke came up before all of them and laid a blanket over Ichigo's body, with his broken sword just beyond the blanket. "Ex-captain Urahara, what business do you have here considering your banishment?", Byakuya asked in an emotionless voice.

"well for one, I'm saving your life. And two, I'm stopping you from taking Rukia and starting a war.", Kisuke replied. Byakuya came at him, sword drawn and said, "I will not stand any more of your trickery, considering your crimes. Renji take Rukia to Soul Society to repent for her crimes." Renji just nodded and grabbed Rukia's wrist. "Come on Rukia, the thief who stole your powers is dead. Time to go back to Soul Society. Maybe Byakuya could lower your punishment." Renji said. Rukia just followed head down, and she looked back at the blanket covering Ichigo and saw it twitch. Hope rising she tried to run to him only to be stopped by Renji. "Let me at least say good bye to him, he is still alive." Renji said, "No, do you want your crimes to rise?" , "I don't care. Ichigo!"

Unnoticed by all a hand crept out from under the blanket and grabbed the sword. With another block Kisuke looked over and saw Ichigo's hand. Panic rising in eyes, he pushed Byakuya back and tried to run to Ichigo. Byakuya saw this and jumped in front of Kisuke, "the boy is a lost cause, he is bleeding out and by now he has already lost to much blood. Surrender now." Kisuke saw Ichigo's grip on the sword tighten and knew it was too late.

The pressure in the air pushed down on all of them, Kisuke not so much since he was used to Ichigo's massive spiritual power during the war, but he did take notice to how much stronger it was and sinister. They all looked to Ichigo's hand as the sword started to crack, and then exploded. From where Ichigo was holding the sword, a bigger sword erupted and was similar to that of a kitchen knife, then it started glowing and turned into a smaller black sword. The pressure kept rising and now everyone was one their knees gasping for air. Then all the pressure disappeared as if nothing was ever there. Catching his breath, Kisuke stood shakily and wondered where Ichigo's spiritual pressure went, since he knew he couldn't control it. Then he realized that it must have gone to what Aizen's level was back in their time or even past that. It was then that Kisuke took notice to the silence and shocked faces around him. There stood Ichigo, in all his Hollow formed glory, holding his Bankai looking straight at Rukia.

Rukia was beyond shocked, she wasn't scared for some reason, but she knew she should be. This is the second person in her life who has been turned into a hollow. She took a step forward and then another. Ichigo, or the hollow, just kept staring at her. Then it took a step toward her and raised its hand. Renji jumped in front of her, glaring at the hollow. "Stay away from her!" he shouted. Renji then grabbed Rukia's hand and tried to run with her. But before he could get far, Ichigo appeared in front of both of them and smacked Renji away as if he was a fly and into Byakuya. Rukia looked up at Ichigo and put her hand slowly up to the mask and asked, "Ichigo?" Ichigo stared at her for a second or two, then all of a sudden, dropped his sword and hugged her. Low noises echoed from his throat almost like a purr. Rukia, wide eyed, slowly wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist. Teary eyed, Rukia said, "it's really you Ichigo." More purr like noises were heard.

Kisuke saw this and couldn't help but smile. Unfortunately, so did Byakuya and Renji. Byakuya started to stand and said, "Scatter, Senb-" A blade at his neck stopped him short of releasing Shikai. Kisuke looked at Byakuya and said, "You can't win, just leave with your lives and leave Ichigo and Rukia be" Ichigo started charging a cero between his horns to make the point across. Byakuya looked at Kisuke and then at Ichigo, the boy he just cut down, who had Rukia gently trying to get him to stop charging the cero. Byakuya stood still for a second and turned away from the group. "Come Renji we're leaving." Shocked, Renji said, "But what about Rukia, we can't possibly leave her with a hollow and-" Byakuya interrupted calmly, "We don't have a choice, we must report this to Soul Society. We will be back when the proper plan is made."

Without any more complaints, Byakuya opened a path to Soul Society and left without looking back, Renji however looked back at Rukia, still in the arms of the hollow that stole her powers, as the gate closed.

After a few more seconds of silence, Rukia broke contact with Ichigo and faced both of them. "Okay, why is Ichigo a hollow, what happened to his sword, why can't I feel his spiritual power and since when did you call Ichigo, Ichigo?" Kisuke chuckled and took out his fan, "This can wait until we're back at the shop." kisuke looked at the fan a little bit longer and reminisced on how long its been since he could act like his former self.

Just then three yells were heard, "ICHIGO!", "ICHIGO-SAMA!", "WE FOUND YOU!" A very adult looking Nel, Dondochakka, and Pesche came running through a Garganta toward Ichigo. Nel tackled Ichigo, while the other two bowed before him. Rukia took one look at this, walked over to Ichigo and Nel, put herself in between them and started pushing them apart. "Yes Urahara, you will have a lot to explain."

Kisuke chuckled and started leading two oddly enough, calm arrancars, two jealous girls, and a king back to his shop.

* * *

><p>Well that's the first chapter of my story, review and tell me what you think. I've wanting to post this for a while, but just didn't have the inspiration. Now that I have a lot of time in college, I can type this all up. Finished this in less than a day, I was on a role. Once again read and review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter of The Future Didn't Look So Bright. Although I only received 1 review for it, I am quite pleased with the favorites and alerts, so I guess it's fine for now. But seriously tell me what you think :). Special thanks to MaN6Al0v3r for my first review. Now on with the show.

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

><p>The 6 of them headed toward the Urahara Shoten, Ichigo now next to Kisuke with the other four following on in twos. Every now and then Rukia would sneak looks at Nel and wonder how Ichigo came into contact with her. Then Rukia looked forward and continued thinking how he could have met and befriended any of the hollows here. She then looked at Ichigo and wondered when he could have possibly gone through the transition from shinigami to hollow, considering she never left his side for the most part.<p>

Sensing someone's eyes on him, Ichigo looked back and saw Rukia looking at him. She gave a small eep at being caught and looked down with a blush. What sounded like chuckling came from Ichigo's throat. Curious Kisuke turned his head to look at Ichigo, "Something funny?" Ichigo just shook his head and carried on.

As soon as they were a few yards from the shop, the door opened and yoruichi came out with Tessai, Ururu and Jinata. "Kisuke, what took you so l-" Yoruichi started to say, but was cut off when she saw the hollow with orange hair, along with 3 other hollows and Rukia. Now wide eyed, Yoruichi stared at Kisuke, while the others wide eyed, leaped into action. Jinta with his giant bat, Tessai with his Kido and Ururu with her rocket launcher thing. Before Kisuke could say anything, they charge and started firing. Ichigo spun Tensa Zangetsu around blocking the kido and rocket launcher things. With his left arm he raised it and blocked Jinta's hit. As they jumped back to reform, Ichigo shot a low powered bala at their feet. It exploded knocking them back Kisuke started walking toward them as he was saying, "I was trying to tell you, Ichigo and the other hollows are on our side."

With a few grunts the fallen 3 stood up and Jinta replied rubbing his head, "well next time, tell us sooner." Yoruichi looked shocked at Kisuke and said, "wait Ichigo, then that means h-", "yes, Ichigo is the hollow that is standing right there." he said, pointing at the orange haired king. "B-but how is that possible. He wasn't put through hollowification?" Yoruichi stammered. Kisuke looked down, " he wasn't, at least not yet anyway." His hat creating a shadow over his eyes. Rukia had enough of this code and said, "Urahara, what do you mean not yet, and you still haven't a-", "Okay, Okay miss Kuchiki. But first Lets head inside." Kisuke said as he started heading inside, followed by Ichigo, and then Pesche and Dondochakka. The rest went in soon after.

Ururu brought in Tea, as everyone was sitting around the table in the back of Kisuke's shop. Kisuke sat next to Yoruichi(still in cat form), Ichigo sat in between Nel and Rukia; Nel was leaning on him, making Rukia a little angry. On the other side of the table sat Tessai, Jinta, an unconscious Uryu from the battle that just took place with Rukia's brother and Renji, and the now siting Ururu. Pesche and Dondochakka were sitting behind Ichigo. Kisuke started to sip the tea, while Ichigo picked up his, staring at it, opening his mouth with his head tilted back and poured the tea in.

Small tick marks were forming on Yoruichi's and rukia's head. Finally Yoruichi snapped and said to Kisuke, "WELL! are you gonna start talking or what?" Kisuke cleared his throat and turned to Ichigo, "Ichigo I know its been a long time, but do you think you could change back to shinigami form. You seem to be making the others tense." Nodding his head, Ichigo's hollow armor broke off, spun around him and funneled into his hollow hole, sealing it. All that remained was the long hair and the hollow eyes. Everyone in the room relaxed a bit after that, but Rukia couldn't help but stare, his eyes were still hollow and his hair was still long, how could so much change in only a few hours.

Everyone looked at Ichigo, then looked at Kisuke expecting an answer. Kisuke took off his hat, startling Yoruichi and the others living in the shop, since he rarely took it off. Looking at everyone, Kisuke spoke with a deadly calm voice that slightly scared everyone, "Everyone, I'd like too reacquaint you with Ichigo, King of Hueco Mundo, about 4 years from now and 53 years still in the future."

Everyone sat frozen, mouths gaping, staring at Kisuke and then at Ichigo. Well all except the 5 that traveled back in time. Rukia looked to Ichigo, eyes wide, she then stuttered out, "fi-fifty...fifty-three years in the future? King of Hueco Mundo? B-Bu- BUT HOW?", Yoruichi was looking at Kisuke, "How do you know this Kisuke?" Kisuke gave a sad smile and looked her the eyes, then leaned down and gave the cat girl a hug as he whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear, "Because I came back with him and the other 3." Yoruichi was startled once again, "time travel? Ichigo's king of Hueco Mundo?" Yoruichi didn't get far with her thoughts as she felt her fur get wet slightly. She looked up and saw tears streaming down Kisuke's face even though he was smiling. Looking over she saw Rukia and Nel looking at Ichigo, who although had an emotionless face, had tears streaming down his face too. Looking back to Kisuke She heard him whisper to only her, "I missed you so much, these past 51 years." Yoruichi let him hug her, just as Ichigo let Rukia and Nel hold him.

After a few moments Ichigo and Kisuke wiped their eyes. Kisuke gave a small smile again as he put his hat back on. Ichigo just looked down at the two girls holding onto him. Yoruichi left the room for a minute. but returned in her human form, fully dressed. Rukia noticed the new girl in the room, but didn't comment on it, especially when she sat next to Kisuke. She got her answer though when Kisuke replied to her.

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke and said, "we didn't make it in the future did we?" It was more of a statement than a question. After a few moments a rough voice was heard, "No." Everyone looked at Ichigo shocked that his voice sounded so rough. Ichigo cleared his throat, hey who can blame the guy since he hasn't spoken in over 50 years aside from a few grunts, growls, and purrs here and there. "None of you made it, just Kisuke, Nel, Pesche, Dondochakka, me, and...", And with the most hateful tone they have ever heard, "Aizen." Everyone's eyes went wide, aside from the time travelers. Of course, Rukia's went wide for another reason.

"But Aizen is such a gentle and kind person. he doesn't look like he could hurt a fly. Plus his sword has the ability of mist, how bad could he...", Rukia started to say, but just from the looks she saw around the room, she knew there must of been something more. Kisuke looked at Rukia and said, "Ru- Kuchiki-san, we know he fooled everyone into thinking this, which is why we don't blame you for saying this. But the truth is that Aizen is evil, his kind and gentle personality was all just a cover act. His zanpakuto isn't mist, but an illusion type, which is why you saw mist. that's how he got you, along with everyone else, under the spell of his zanpakuto. he can control all of your senses. He's messed up the lives of so many, through his hollowification experiments. he's also responsible for your execution... both times", the last part was just a whisper, but Rukia heard it. "What do you mean both times, and did he experiment on Ichigo?" This time Ichigo answered her, "When you were being arrested, the moment you were taken back, Central 46, or should I say Aizen, sentenced you to death for giving me your powers. And no he didn't experiment on me. It was a side effect of getting my powers back to save you the first time. And the second time, I was too weak and Aizen preformed the execution himself... in front of me."

*Flash Back*

"ICHIGO", Rukia shouted running to him. Ichigo, in bankai, slowly stood up and said, "n-nn-nnoo Rukia, r..run away" But it was too late Aizen came up from behind and grabbed Rukia by her neck. As he watched her choke, he looked to Ichigo and said, "It's a shame she didn't just leave you. Now she has to die." Looking at Rukia, he continued, "you will not be escaping another execution I'm afraid miss Kuchiki." Using his other hand he plunged his hand into her chest, piercing her lungs. After that he dropped her on the ground and turned, but before disappearing, he said, "let this be a lesson to you Ichigo, now reflect on it." and he disappeared.

Ichigo dragged himself over to Rukia who was coughing up blood. "Rukia, hold on, you'll be okay, we just need to-" Rukia looked up at Ichigo, chest moving very quick and heavy. "Ichigo, we both know this is the end for me, but you need to live on." She coughs up more blood. "I want you to know that these have been the best 3 years of my life. And that I'm happy that i can leave my heart with you." She looked up at Ichigo, life starting to fade from her eyes. "I also want you to know, that I love you, Ichigo." With the last ounce of strength she had, she leaned up and kissed him, he returned the gentle kiss, until he felt her fall back down. Tears streaming down his face, he closed Rukia's eyes and whispered, "I love you too, Rukia." He collapsed next to her after that. As he lost consciousness he heard someone call his name, "Ichigo? Ichigo? Ichigo?"

*Flash Back End*

Kisuke was calling Ichigo's name because he had a far away look in his hollow eyes and he had crushed the tea cup in his hands. His strength has really improved to unbelievable levels, even in his human body. Snapping out of his memory, Ichigo looked down at Rukia and brought her in for a hug. Rukia brought her arms around Ichigo and returned the hug. Ichigo pressed his face into her hair, smelling her sent; it seems she has been using a strawberry scented shampoo. Probably Yuzu's. He then muttered, "don't leave. Don't ever leave me again." Everyone in the room heard this and as Rukia started rubbing Ichigo's back she replied, "I won't Ichigo. I don't know what happened in the future. But this time, i won't die." Everyone was quiet. This moment was just too precious to pass up considering what has been said about the near future.

After a few more minutes, Ichigo and Rukia separated, and Kisuke announced, "Okay everyone, back to business. First of all we need to get the Hogyoku out of Rukia's soul." Rukia wide eyed shouted, "GET WHAT OUT OF WHERE!" Kisuke sweat dropped and brought up his fan, "Um.. yes about that. The past me thought he could hide the Hogyoku in your soul as your gigai slowly turned you human. I truly am sorry miss Kuchiki."

Just then a well aimed fist broke through his fan and hit him straight in the face. "Apology accepted, but you try something like that again and I won't be so easy on you. And you can call me Rukia, I heard you call me it earlier, so it is fine." She answered with a smile at the end. Holding his now bleeding nose, Kisuke replied, "Of course Rukia. With her strength I can see why you like her Ichigo." He said with a smile at the blushing and glaring Ichigo. Rukia blushed too.

Kisuke turned to Yoruichi and said, "Yoruichi, I believe I have an object in storage that allows me to reach into souls, it should be in a box marked H.R.D. or Hogyoku Retrieval Device." Yoruichi nodded and headed into the back. Turning to the rest of the group, Kisuke started to say, "Well all we need to do is-" An arrow of spirit particles zoomed by Kisuke's head. Everyone turned to see a now conscious Uryu with his Quincy cross activated and his bow aimed at them. Uryu looked at all of them, relieved that Rukia was okay, but shocked to see Kisuke with hollows. And when his eyes hit Ichigo his eyes widened.

Uryu spoke slowly and deadly, "Why are there hollows here? Why is no one trying to defeat the hollows? And most importantly, why is Kurosaki's hair so long and why does he have the eyes that of a hollow?"

* * *

><p>Review this chapter please and tell me what you think. Typed it all in one day. Also I type these chapters when I have free time at college, so updates can be random, but I will try not to make you wait so long. I hope you enjoy, but please tell me what you think. And thanks to all who favorited this story and added this to their story alert. And a special shout out again to UNTensaZangetsu for adding me to their favorite authors list. Until next time.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank all of the fans of this story for adding it to their favorites and alerts, and I'd like to also thank the three specific users who added me to their favorite author. You know who you are and I thank you. :) Now lets get on with the show. XD

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

><p>The room was tense. No one quite sure on how to handle the situation with the skeptical Quincy, that is until someone spoke. "Hi Ichigo." Uryu's bow disappeared and he hit the floor. Everyone sweat dropped. Standing up quickly Uryu turned to the Arrancar that called him Ichigo and shouted, "I'm not Ichigo! He is!"Pointing at Ichigo, "well at least he was." Pesche looked at Uryu and said, "No that's Ichigo-Sama, Ichigo." Uryu looked at Ichigo and with a raised eyebrow, he asked, "Ichigo...sama?" Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. Kisuke looked at Uryu and said, "How about we start from the not so beginning?" Although it was more of a statement, Uryu nodded and sat down to listen to a 53 year old story.<p>

Once the story was retold, Uryu looked skeptical. That is until Pesche retold his own adventures with Uryu that he started to believe. "And then you took out these glowing sticks and made a star thing and it blew up the Espada, but it was still okay and then-" Uryu had stopped listening after the Arrancar had mentioned the Seele Schneider, "That is a Quincy technique and judging by this Arrancar's lack of intelligence-" Uryu thought as he watched Pesche do a little jig and waving his arms around, "there isn't any possible way he could know unless he witnessed it himself." Seeing that Pesche was done, Uryu looked at everyone, but stopped on Ichigo, "that is some tale. I'm sorry that you had to endure all that.", "Does that mean you believe us Ichigo?" Pesche asked with a twinkle in his eye. A tick mark formed on Uryu's head as he grumbled out, "at least for now. As far-fetched as all this sounds there isn't any possible way you could have witnessed a Quincy attack, unless you were there to witness it first hand."

"But" Uryu turned to Ichigo, "you are gonna have to do some thing about your hair and eyes Kurosaki." Ichigo gave a grumble and Nel jumped up and said, "No, Ichigo needs his long hair and eyes. It shows his power to the world and for people to back off." She then latched onto Ichigo. Rukia pulling Nel off with amazing strength said, "It will be odd for Ichigo to show up as he is, considering it would of only been a day." Sulking next to Ichigo, Nel looked around and said, "it wouldn't work anyway." "what do you mean?" asked Yoruichi, who was returning with a small glove in hand.. "Watch Nel said as she stood next to Ichigo, took out her sword and cut off about 6 inches of Ichigo's hair. Everyone watched as his hair glowed and grew back to it's long length. Rukia looked at Ichigo and felt his newly grown hair. Dondochakka said with pride in his voice, "Ichigo-sama's regeneration skill is unmatched in Hueco Mundo." Kisuke looking thoughtful said, "it seems being so in tune with your Hollow, gives you some of his characteristics and I can only assume, abilities, even in Shinigami form. I can only imagine what the case is in your human body."

Hearing this, Ichigo's head perked up. He had almost forgot that he had a human body. Uryu noticed this and asked, "something wrong Kurosaki?" Looking over at Uryu, Ichigo shook his head. In Uryu's opinion, he was a bit unnerved by this more quiet Ichigo, considering since the day he met him in battle, he hasn't shut up. "Any reason for the silent treatment?" Ichigo just stared at him. Looking between the two, Rukia decided to put in her two cents, "Well Nel and the others said that Ichigo hasn't spoken in over 50 years, maybe he just isn't used to talking too much. But then-" She looked at Ichigo, "why did he speak to me?" Choosing to look ahead, Ichigo grumbled.

After a few more moments of silence, Kisuke decided to stand and walk over to Yoruichi. "How about we get that pesky orb out of your soul, Rukia?" Nodding her head, Rukia stood up and walked to Kisuke. "Now this won't hurt a bit, but you will feel slight pressure and a temporary feeling of emptiness that will last a few seconds. But that is to be expected since your soul had to shift to make room for the Hogyoku." Nodding her head Rukia watched in amazement, along with the others in the room, as Kisuke slipped on the glove which started to glow a reddish color and slipped his hand into Rukia's soul. As he was doing this he stated, "This is a more advanced version of the retrieval device back in Soul Society, this one requires the user's own spiritual power, so it can adjust to properly move through the soul with as little discomfort as possible. Plus it doesn't make a hole in the chest that needs to be filled." Right as Kisuke finished his sentence he removed his hand from her soul and in his gloved hand, lay the Hogyoku.

Everyone stared at it, as Rukia said, "It's hard to believe this little marble is going to cause a war." Everyone nodding their agreement, Uryu chose to ask at this point of time, "Uh..Urahara-san, when would possible ever use this glove again?" Looking at the Quincy, Kisuke smiled and took out his fan, "Why, to do some emergency surgery on a soul reaper or to take back a sandwich which seems to be disappearing from my fridge all the time." He finished looking at Jinta, who gulped. The clock rang and everyone looked at it. "Wow it's one in the morning already, don't you all have school in the morning? Well we'll talk later. Go on get to bed and I'll see you all later." Nel stood up and said, "Yes, come on Ichigo, we can share a bed now, and wake up in each others arms." Rukia stood up immediately after that and said, "No! You can't do that because... Ichigo's dad busts into the room and he'll see you. You'll just have to stay here for now, right Urahara?" Kisuke smiled and said, "I don't have a problem with that, but please Rukia call me Kisuke." Nodding, Rukia smiled and walked to the door with the others, as Kisuke lead a sulking Nel and energetic Pesche and Dondochakka to the spare rooms.

Walking to Ichigo's house, Rukia started to think on why she keeps stopping Nel from being all over Ichigo. She looked toward Ichigo, and watched as he walked by her side, as his hair flowed in the wind, the moon shining on it. Ichigo then looked to his side, causing Rukia to look away and blush as she heard a low rumble. Something that seemed to be a chuckle. Still not really sure on why she was behaving like this, but she did have a guess. And that thought made her blush more. Perhaps she has a small crush on the human turned Shinigami turned Hollow.

They reached the Kurosaki Clinic and they made their way around the side of the house to Ichigo's window, which was still open. Picking up Rukia by his side, he jumped into his room and let her down. Walking over to his body, Ichigo stared at it for a few seconds. How much has changed since he first began his journey. He then proceeded to get into his body. As he stood up, Rukia watched in fascination as his eyes turned black and yellow and his hair grew longer. Looking down at Rukia, his voice, sounding like two people were talking at once, the same as earlier when he spoke to her, he grumbled out, "good night, Rukia."

She made her way to her closet and got in side, as she turned around she once again saw the moon light on Ichigo, his eyes glowing yellow. She watched them close and she shut the door, to sleep knowing that she isn't back in Soul Society, and that Ichigo is still alive.

The next morning, Rukia woke up to her alarm, but as she opened her eyes, they met black and yellow. Suppressing a startled yelp, she watched as Ichigo shushed her and lifted her out of the closet. Blushing, she was met with an odd sight. Where Ichigo's bed was supposed to be, was a table that was shining. From what she could guess, it was cooking spray, since there was about 3 cans of it on the floor. But why would he do that? And why was it near the... OH! It was at that moment, stomps were heard and then a loud, "GOOD MORNING ICHIGO- WAHHHHHH!", Isshin said as he came into the room with a flying kick, hit the greased up table and flew out the window at super speeds. Smashed garbage cans were heard a few seconds later. Letting out a giggle, they looked out the window and saw Isshin bent over a couple garbage cans, with garbage ever. Raising a shaky hand, Isshin gave a thumbs up and said, "Very good my son, I have nothing left to teach you." A few meows were heard later and a whole bunch of yelling from Isshin soon followed. Shaking his head, Ichigo moved the table and laid his bed back down.

It was surprisingly only then that Rukia took notice that Ichigo slept without a shirt, and that all his muscles grew, and although it didn't seem like they grew that much, she knew they held a lot of power. It was a good thing too, with all the power and strength Ichigo had, those muscles would have been disgusting. Catching herself admiring Ichigo again, she shook her head and made her way to the shower after making sure no one was around.

After her shower, Rukia made her way to Ichigo's room to find him gone. Looking around, she couldn't spot him anywhere. Deciding it was better to get dressed and be ready for school, she went through her morning routine. It was right as she was getting her shoes on did she hear the door open. looking over toward the door she saw a fully showered Ichigo in his school uniform, albeit a bit tighter than it was before. His scent came over her and she let out a giggle. He used Yuzu's shampoo, he smelled of strawberries. Ichigo growled slightly, but his eyes were slightly playful. Shaking her head she said, "I'll see you downstairs Ichigo." Making her way to the window, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw Ichigo shake his head. He then proceeded to lead her out of his room and downstairs. Following along due to shock, Rukia followed him into the kitchen and saw Yuzu and Karin eating across from each other, and Isshin eating at the head of the table. A cat of his head, on each shoulder, and two helping him eat his waffles. "Good morning Ichi-nii...um" Yuzu said as she finally looked up to see her brother with a new girl they have never seen before. Isshin widened his eyes and Karin looked at him with bored eyes. "Normally I would ask what is going on, but I do have to say, Ichi-nii, you pull off that look.", Karin said. Ichigo walked over to them and gave them both a long hug. Yuzu hugged back right away, but Karin was a bit surprised, "Ichi-nii, you act like you haven't seen us in years?" Shaking his head Ichigo let them go and looked to Rukia. Taking this as her cue, Rukia walked forward and gave a curtsy, "Hello, my name is Rukia, and it is a pleasure to meet you.

A look of recognition appeared on Karin and Yuzu's faces, "Oh you were the one at the graveyard. See Yuzu, I told you he was at that age and he even had her in his room.", Karin said. A blush formed on Rukia's face and Isshin stood up, the cats scattering out the window, and jumped at Ichigo saying, "MY DELINQUENT SON HAS FINALLY MET THE WOMAN OF HIS DREAMS!" Knocking him aside, he had Rukia sit down and eat some breakfast as he picked up his father and gave him a hug. Startled by his son's action, he asked, "are you sure your alright son? You know, you haven't hugged me since Masaki..." Nodding his head, Ichigo let Isshin down and they made their way to the table to eat breakfast.

Looking at the time, Ichigo and Rukia stood up, cleared their plates, Rukia thanked them for the meal, and they made their way to the door. But right before they left Ichigo stopped and said, "Rukia will be living in my room for now, at least until we can get her a room here. She's homeless and I offered her a warm place to stay. I hope that's okay." Rukia turned to look at Ichigo staring at her. Startled by their brother's voice, the girls nodded and looked to Isshin. Isshin was unnerved by his son's Hollowish appearance, quickly changed back into his goofy self and beamed, "Of course she can stay here, shes family now, right third daughter?" Smiling herself, Rukia nodded and said, "thank you, Kurosaki-san.", Please call me dad." It was then that Ichigo and Rukia left the house and made their way to school, already feeling the amount of attention about to hit.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter three. Tell me what you think. I enjoy your feedback and comments. Until next time. :D<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I am very happy to see so many people enjoying my story. From the time I released chapter 3 to when I got home, I already had 27 messages telling me about the reviews, favorites and alerts this story received. Along with a few favorite author and alerts. I felt inspired, and I'm going to be more focused on this story for now. And with out further adieu.

I DON'T OWN BLEACH

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Rukia walked side by side to school. Rukia humming slightly to calm her nerves about the events that are sure to happen. Ichigo kept pulling at his collar, he may like tight fitting clothes, but this was getting ridiculous. Rukia at this point looked to Ichigo and saw him playing with his school shirt, smiling slightly she said, "When we get to school, show me where they keep the extra uniforms." Ichigo looked at her for a few seconds and then with a thoughtful look, he looked to the sky. He had forgot where they kept him, but that was only natural, considering its been 53 years since he has been to school.<p>

Noticing his this, Rukia immediately understood and said, "oh sorry I forgot its been a while for you, I'll ask Tatuski when we get there." Nodding his head, Ichigo continued with Rukia until they made it to the school grounds. Almost immediately, all chatting stopped and some whispers were heard. Looking left to right Rukia was feeling slightly uneasy even though the attention was mainly directed at Ichigo. She looked next to herself and up at Ichigo to see how he was feeling. With a scowl, he walked as if he was the only one around, well besides Rukia of course. Reaching out her hand, Rukia pulled Ichigo along until they were in the school. From what she saw, no one outside was from Ichigo's class. Telling Ichigo to stay right where he was, Rukia ran to their class and asked Tatuski where they kept extra uniforms. Apparently, the school had bought them all at once and some students ended up never showing up, so there are extra uniforms laying around in storage somewhere. Hopefully they'd have one in Ichigo's size.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was waiting for Rukia to return when Reiichi Ōshima showed up with his friends. "Wow Kurosaki, I know you like to copy me, but I didn't think you'd go rock star on us and what is up with those stupid eyes.", Ōshima said. His friends laughing with him as Ichigo narrowed his eyes and growled. Laughing a bit more, Ōshima said, "No need to growl. What are you a dog. Well either way I don't care, but what I do care about is if you know where Kuchiki-bitch went?" Grinding his teeth, with his fists tightening, Ichigo tried to keep his cool. Which was really getting hard especially since he just insulted Rukia, but he couldn't kill a human just for being brainless. Ōshima continued, "yeah, I've had my eye on her for a little while now, think she'll scream if I-" At this point Ichigo reached his boiling point and punched Ōshima so hard in the face, that he flew through a cement wall and then into a few trees. Glaring at the hole in the wall, Ichigo turned to Ōshima's friends. Immediately they held up their hands and one of them said, "ah ah don't worry we know he deserved it for insulting your girl. We promise not to go near her or tell anyone about this, just please don't kill us." Growling loudly, Ichigo nudged his head to the side and they all took of to find their leader.

Coming back now, Rukia looked from Ichigo to the massive hole in the wall. "...Ichigo...?" Muttering "nothing", Ichigo just pulled Rukia away from the wall, and Rukia decided it was best to go get Ichigo a new uniform than to ask questions. Making their way to a storage closet, they opened the door and started looking around. Rukia found the light switch, but it was broken, she then turned in the dark and said, "Ichigo we may need a-" she was cut off as Ichigo picked her up and took her out of the storage room. Although she didn't mind all the contact she has been receiving from him, Rukia was going to ask why he kept it up. At least she was until she noticed he was wearing a baggier school uniform. It wasn't to baggy, but the neck hole was too big and the arms slightly too long. it would have been slightly funny and cute, if it wasn't for the fact that she just realized that he changed with her in the room. Blushing Rukia turned away and she heard in a low echoed voice, "I can see in the dark." She put two and two together and understood it must of been one of the traits of his hollow he seemed to adopt. Which would explain the giant hole in the wall.

Shaking her head slightly, Rukia grabbed Ichigo's longer sleeve and effectively pulled him down the hallway. The bell rang before they could get into the classroom. "Damn", Rukia muttered. Now things will be even more complicated. Since Ms. Ochi will more than likely comment on our tardiness. Sighing, Rukia pulled open the door and was met with a teacherless classroom. Blinking a few times Rukia turned and saw the students on random desks talking with friends. Orihime called over to Rukia and said, "Ms. Ochi hasn't shown up yet so you won't be counted as tardy." Smiling slightly Rukia nodded, but saw Keigo running toward her. "Kuchiki-san, my loveable princess, has returned." As he leaped toward her somebody moved in front of her and all conversations stopped.

Guessing it was Ichigo, Keigo laughed a little after crashing into his chest. "Wow Ichigo have you been working out, it actually hurt hitting your chest." Opening his eyes after his little laugh, all breath left his chest. Instead of meeting his friends amber eyes, he met black and yellow that said back off. Falling back and crawling away, Keigo got a better look at Ichigo and realized his whole demeanor changed. "Wha..What happened to you Ichigo?" Keigo stuttered out. letting out a low growl, Ichigo started for his seat, but stopped and looked to Rukia. Rukia looked at him and started walking toward her seat, all the while thinking to herself, "he seems to be more animal like with all his growling, but this morning his eyes had the light of a playful puppy." Giggling to herself at the thought of Ichigo acting like a dog, she took her seat next to him.

During the entire time, Chad, Tatuski, Orihime, Mizuiro, and all the other students gaped at the new Ichigo. The only one besides Rukia, who didn't gape was Uryu having already seen him. Orihime shaking slightly whispered to herself, "Ichigo?" Slowly moving his head to the side, Ichigo looked at the group, since he heard his name. Orihime eeped, and Tatuski surprisingly was the first to recover. Taking in a breath, Tatuski walked over to Ichigo and said, "What's with the wig and contacts Ichigo?" Looking at her, without doing anything, Ichigo just wondered briefly how she would react if she knew this was all real. Not one to be a fan of the silent treatment, Tatuski glared at him and pulled his hair. "What too good enough to talk to your best friend?" "Looks like I got my answer.", Ichigo thought. When the "wig" didn't come off and from experience helping Orihime with her hair, although it was a one time deal, that she'd like to forget, Tatuski knew that he wasn't wearing a wig. Stepping back, Tatuski asked, "How? Not even 24 hours have passed. Does this mean your eyes are-" Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Rukia smiling and in a cute voice she said, "Oh, Ichigo promised me he'd try a few beauty products, since he lost a bet. And it caused his hair to grow long. I also spilled some make up in his eyes and when we flushed them out, they were stained this color." All the while Ichigo was giving Rukia a small glare. Tatuski slowly turned to Ichigo to give him an incredulous look, who in return turned to look out the window. "That seems very different of you Ichigo. That must of been some hair product.", Tatuski said slowly and very skeptically. Using her acting skills again Rukia replied, "He is so good to me, but now he is sulking and refuses to talk to anyone because of the effects. He also refuses to get his hair cut, something about liking it long." Tatuski was just looking back and forth from a smiling Rukia to an apparently sulking Ichigo. Just as she was about to say something, Ms. Ochi came in and told everyone to get to their seats.

Ms. Ochi then stopped when she spotted Ichigo, "Kurosaki, what have you done to yourself? I know baggy clothes are suppose to be in, but the long hair, too?" Ichigo turned away from the window and looked into Ms. Ochi's eyes. Ms. Ochi stopped moving when she saw his eyes. Never before in her life has she seen anything so beastly. Although she wouldn't admit this out loud, seeing one of her students like this scared her. Looking away, while saying, "Well that's your choice Kurosaki. But on an unrelated topic, the school will be having an emergency meeting for all students and faculty after lunch, it will be about bullying." Although most of the class was happy because they get out of class, the rest knew it would be dull and a lot of scolding, especially since it was labeled emergency. "The reason for this meeting is because one of our students was found outside with almost every bone in his body broken, and none of his friends saw the attack. Oh and in the meeting they will also discuss about damaging school property. Apparently someone broke a huge hole in the wall about the same time they assume the student was attacked. What weird events are happening today. But enough of that, get out your Literature books and open to page 213.

After hearing about the attack, Rukia turned to Ichigo with a questioning look. She knew about the hole, but Ichigo attacked a student? On the other side of the room, Ichigo's friends were thinking the exact same thing. All except Uryu, that is. He saw the whole thing, from when Ōshima showed up to Ichigo smashing him through the wall. He personally was going to step up to him for talking about a girl that way, but he didn't imagine Ichigo would take it that far. An amused look came across his face, "I bet the teachers would never of considered the hole in the wall was linked up to the injuries Ōshima received. Just as fast as the look came, Uryu had a neutral face on again. He highly doubted that Ichigo was a threat to anyone, but he does need to control his anger better, and if he can't do that, he should control his strength.

In Ichigo's mind, sitting in Hueco Mundo was more entertaining than sitting in this class. He looked to his side and looked at Rukia who was reading out loud due to the teacher's asking of her to. He smiled a small smile to himself. "But I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." It was just as he finished that thought that the door opened to reveal three figures. Ms. Ochi looked at the newcomers and asked, "Uh may I help you three?"

It was then that Ichigo, Rukia, and Uryu recognized the three. Nel stepped forward with a slip of paper and handed it to Ms. Ochi. She was wearing a school uniform, along with her two companions. At first Ichigo didn't recognize them, but the spiritual power answered that question pretty fast. Well that and that there are only two others that would follow Nel around.

The first teen was pretty skinny, pale, and had blond hair, which layed flat. It was cut short, stopping a little past the neck and just enough to cover the forehead. His face was narrow and he was pretty pale and wore a pare of glasses covering light yellow eyes. He was looking at Uryu, giving a thumbs up while pointing at his glasses. The other male teen, was bulky, tan, with a round face with messy brown hair, slightly shorter than the others hair. He was smiling and looking at Ichigo waving slightly. Yep, without a doubt, these two were Pesche and Dondochakka.

"Oh, so you three are exchange students from over seas.", Ms. Ochi said, "Well please introduce yourselves to the class and go choose an empty seat." Nodding, Nel went first, "Hello, my name is Neliel Tu Oderschvank, but you can just call me Neliel. My interests are people who protect, are strong, and also playing eternal tag." "Well that seemed more of a thing you'd say on a video dating site, but okay. Nice to have you in class Neliel-san.", Ms. Ochi said. Pesche decided to go next, striking a pose, he said, "Hi my name is Pesche Guatiche. I'm One of Nel's brothers. My interests are protecting my leader and Nel. Oh and hanging out with friends, like Ichigo." Pesche pointed to Uryu and then flexed. "Umm... okay then..er..Guatiche. You do realize that is Uryu Ishida, right? Never mind just take a seat." Dondochakka taking this as his cue, stood in front of everyone and gave a wave as he said, "Hello, my name is Dondochakka Birstanne. I am also one of Nel's brothers. My interests are the same as Pesche's, but I also like playing with animals." He finished. "Wow, that was probably the only normal introduction of you three.", "Really, oh thanks, don'tcha know. I really tried hard on it." Dondochakka said with stars in his eyes. Ms. Ochi sweat dropped and said, "Never mind, just take your seats you three."

Nel immediately headed to Ichigo and sat behind him, ignoring all the other boys desperately trying to get her attention and to sit next to them. Although she was a little miffed Rukia gets to sit next to him, at least this way she can look at him without looking suspicious. Pesche ran over to a vacant seat beside Uryu and asked, "how do you like my glasses Ichigo? Now we're like twins." Uryu just sat there calming himself down. "Forget Kurosaki keeping his anger in control, what about me.", Uryu thought. Dondochakka walked over to an empty seat by Chad and said, "Hi there, I hope we can become the best of friends.", Chad replied, "yeah.", "Do you have a name?", "Chad." "Nice to meetcha Chad." Chad just nodded, although Dondochakka didn't seem to notice Chad was the more quiet type and continued talking to him.

Ichigo sighed and thought, "Oh yes, I can already feel the order of the classroom falling to pieces with every passing second." Ichigo opened his eyes as he heard the lunch bell ring. As he got up, his eyes connected with Rukia's, before Nel grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. Of course Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hand as he was dragged out. he saw Pesche and Dondochakka following shortly after. They started walking normally now, as Ichigo and Rukia led them to the roof. Once there, they all saw Ichigo's and Rukia's friends sitting in a circle. Ichigo looked at each of them and couldn't help but let a grim smile come on to his face, "But still the classroom's order is a small price to pay for all there lives to continue on for years to come."

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter 4, I worked on this for two days, when I had free time at school. It may seem a little slow, but I'm trying to help set things up. Tell me what you think of Pesche's and Dondochakka's appearance from what you can tell. Sorry if I wasn't descriptive enough, but there height and weight is the same as they were when in there hollow form. But anyway tell me what ya thought, I love to hear from ya. :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

I'd once again like to thank all of you who have favorited me and this story, and also added us to your alerts. And I'd also like to thank the few of you who said you loved it. Thanks for reading everyone and now on with the show :)

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH

* * *

><p>A warm breeze floated though the air on the roof of the school. Ichigo's friends looked up at Ichigo and the others with him. It was Tatuski who spoke first, "Well, are you just gonna stand there? Come on and sit down." Nodding his head, Ichigo went to go sit down next to Uryu, him being the only one of his friends that actually understood most of his current situation. Rukia was about to sit down next to Ichigo, when Ryo, Mahana, Michiru, and Chizuru grabbed her and ran to the other side of the roof in a huddled form, along with Orihime and Tatuski.<p>

"I thought you said you weren't in love with Kurosaki-san?", asked Mahana. "wha-?", Rukia tried to say, but was interrupted by Michiru, "Don't try to deny it, Kurosaki-san hasn't let you out of his site or grasp, since you both got here today." The group of girls all glance to Ichigo seeing him looking their way with Nel clinging to his arm and trying to feed him something. Orihime, even though frightened by Ichigo's new appearance, still couldn't help but feel jealous of Nel. Rukia on the other hand looked ready to separate them again. Ryo looking back at Rukia and said, "for someone who doesn't have feelings for Kurosaki-san, you sure seem like his and Neliel-san's current position is making you angry." Rukia didn't want to talk about her feelings for Ichigo, because in all honesty, she is just coming to understand them herself. From what she understood, she may have liked him for a while now, but because Ichigo never acted interested in her, she seemed to have just ignored all thought processes going in a love direction. That is until now. Rukia looked to see Orihime still looking at Ichigo and said an apology in her mind, "sorry Orihime." Michiru then asked, "So, are you going to admit it or what?" Looking at all of them, but stopping on Orihime, Rukia decided she would just say it. So with a sigh, Rukia's resolve strengthened and she said, "Well I-" and just like that she was interrupted, not by a voice, but by strong arms wrapping around her waist.

Ichigo was tired of waiting, it may have been rude, but he didn't give a damn what they were talking about. All he knew was Rukia looked uncomfortable and Nel was not going to stop trying to feed him. So he stood up and walked over to the huddled girls. He heard Rukia sigh, but that didn't deter him from what he wanted. Wrapping his arms around Rukia's waist, he lifted her up over his shoulder and walked away with a shocked Rukia, leaving a group of bewildered girls behind. It was only when they were about to reach Nel and the others that Rukia started struggling. "Ichigo, put me down. I can walk perfectly fine.", with a few more struggles, Rukia gave up and just went limp. Accepting his victory, Ichigo lifted her off his shoulder and sat her down of the ground. He then joined her and handed her a juice box, straw already in. Fixing her slightly messed up hair, Rukia accepted the juice as a type of apology for being rough with her.

The group of girls made their way back to the main group and sat down, glancing at Rukia, who was enjoying her juice. The guys just stared at Ichigo, never before in their entire time knowing him, did they think he could be this way. It made Keigo and Mizuiro feel a little weird. Chad was just happy that his friend has possibly found someone to love and be with instead of fighting all the time. Uryu on the other hand couldn't help but wonder, "was he like this with Rukia in the future?"

Feeling eyes upon him, Ichigo looked up from his food and saw everyone looking at him and Rukia. Once eye contact was made, everyone except Chad looked away. Wondering what was on Chad's mind, Ichigo raised an eyebrow. What he got from Chad was a smile and a thumbs up. Ichigo let out an almost silent chuckle and nodded at Chad. This exchange didn't get missed by Rukia and Orihime. Rukia blushed a little only assuming that Chad was congratulating Ichigo on liking her. Orihime on the other hand couldn't help but feel hurt. It was as if she was betrayed, even though she only knew Rukia for a short while.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Soul Society<p>

* * *

><p>"I have called this emergency Captain's meeting today, due to the discovery of some rather serious news.", Head Captain Yamamoto said. In front of him were 2 rows of Captains, along with their Lieutenants. "The Twelfth Division has detected not something, but somethings on the radar, Captain if you would." Taking a step forward, Captain of squad 12, Mayuri Kurotsuchi spoke, "Yesterday night in the World of the Living, we detected 3 Hollow Reiatsu arrive. Their power levels were higher than normal, so we can only assume that they are of Arrancar class." The captain of squad 8, Shunsui Kyouraku, spoke up then, "my, that does sound troubling.", Mayuri, irritated for being interrupted continued, "that's not even half of it, we detected the Reiatsu of Kisuke Urahara around the same area, but if that wasn't enough, the Shinigami, that was said to of received the Kuchiki girl's powers, had his entire Reiatsu change in a matter of seconds. It became that of an Arrancars and then all at once disappeared." Everyone in the room became uneasy, even if some of them didn't show it. Yamamoto decided to speak again, "It seems that Kisuke Urahara is continuing his hollowification experiments and has successfully altered the boy into a complete fusion between hollow and shinigami." Everyone taking a moment of silence for the lost captains and Lieutenants that were lost because of Kisuke. Captain of squad 5, Sosuke Aizen, asked, "Head Captain, what should we do about this?" "At the moment, unfortunately nothing."<p>

Everyone's eyes widened. The Captain of squad 7, Sajin Komamura, asked, "You can't mean that you plan to let 3 hollows, a mad scientist, and an abomination loose on the world of the living can you?" This caused some talking between the captains. "Silence! It is until we can come up with a plan. From what Captain Kuchiki reported, the hollowfied boy had more than enough energy to wipe out both he and his lieutenant. Not to mention Kisuke Urahara was a captain in the past and does have the skill to defeat a captain. If we send to many captains at once, the Seireitei will be weaker and someone could launch an attack.", Yamamoto finished. There was silence until Captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya, spoke up, "Head Captain, please send me, I will take care of the problem before it becomes too much." Aizen spoke up too, "Maybe we should send Gin too, I'm sure he'd have a good chance with his long ranged Zanpakuto." Keeping his ever present smile on his face, Captain of squad 3, Gin Ichimaru, said, "I'd be honored."

Thinking it over, Yamamoto said, "Fine, Captains' of squad 3 and 10, along with their Lieutenants will go to the World of the Living the day after tomorrow." "Head Captain, please allow me to go to, I need to get back my honor that I lost when the boy that stole Rukia's powers defeated me. I also promise that I will bring her back.", Renji Abari, Lieutenant of squad 6, said. Looking to Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of squad 6, and seeing no objections, Yamamoto agreed. Yamamoto then said, "Now that we are all in agreement, I call this meeting to a close."

Walking down the halls of Central 46, Aizen and Gin made their way to a surveillance room. "You really should of gotten rid of the bodies down here, Captain. It's already starting to smell", Gin said. With a slight smile on his face, Aizen replied, "Well we wouldn't of had to worry about the smell if the girl just went along with the squad 6 men, but it doesn't matter. This game has just been added a few new players." Looking at a small screen, Aizen watched as Ichigo became a hollow and how Nel, Dondochakka, and Pesche arrived as well. "It seems the boy has evolved faster than you could have imagined, and look it seems like 3 of your allies joined him.", Gin said with his fox-like smile. Aizen had the look of indifference on his face, but what he was thinking was not calm at all. "This doesn't make any sense, he shouldn't have gotten Hollow powers until after Kuchiki removed his powers. And now one of my Espada has left to join him?" It was then that Aizen's thoughts came to a halt, as Gin spoke the words that he was just thinking. "How long do you think until the others join him as well?" "It doesn't make a difference.", Aizen said after a few minutes of calming himself, "I will get the Hogyoku and I will kill the Soul King." All the while he was staring at the replay of Ichigo becoming a Hollow, so he missed how Gin's smile widened and how his eyes opened to reveal blue as Gin thought, "not before I kill you."

* * *

><p>Thank you for Reading and Sorry for the shortish chapter, but I hoped you all liked the chapter and are satisfied that I finally brought the Gotei into the story. So tell me what you think, I love to hear from all of you. Until next time. :)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Well, here we are again. I am very happy so many of you enjoy this story. Not much to announce except I'd like to thank the people out there for their feed back and critiques, I know I have a weird style when it comes to writing, but I am still happy that you enjoy reading them :).

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

* * *

><p>World of the Living<p>

* * *

><p>The bell signaling the end of lunch sounded just as Ichigo and the others finished their lunches. Noticing a tense atmosphere, Rukia said, "Oh, yeah we have to go to the gym for the emergency meeting, right?", trying to ease the tension. Picking up on her intentions, Chad nodded his head and said, "Yeah."<p>

The others just nodded their heads and made their ways down the stairs. Most of them with their eyes on Rukia and Ichigo. They were still afraid of Ichigo's new appearance, although their curiosity on what was going on between Ichigo and Rukia was higher. Tatuski looked to Ichigo and was asking herself, "I knew he was protective of her before, but this is on a new level. It's like he's afraid of loosing her or something. Not to mention he went from calling her a midget and fighting all the time to some sort of love sick monster." Silently cursing herself out for calling her friend a monster, Tatuski looked to Orihime, who looked like she was either afraid or gonna cry. Tatuski of course knew Orihime's attraction to Ichigo, heck she was sure everyone knew. If Rukia never showed up, Orihime may have had a chance at being with Ichigo. With that said Tatuski still couldn't hate Rukia, the girl who basically walked into their lives a few months ago and took Ichigo right from under their noses. Rukia was a nice and well-mannered girl(From what Ichigo's friends have seen), and it's not her fault the buffoon fell for her. With another sigh, Tatuski just looked forward and continued on.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia again for the third time. Since Byakuya and Renji had to retreat, Ichigo has been increasingly worried because he knows that Soul Society will come back with Captains and lieutenants. Not that he was afraid for his own safety, he knew he could take them, but he didn't want Rukia hurt. Plus even if he were to take out all the Captains, Aizen would be able to go through with his plans much easier. Feeling someone's eyes on her, Rukia looked back and saw Ichigo staring at her. Ichigo noticed that Rukia was smiling at him and it just made him want this peace last a bit longer. He really didn't want Rukia to see what he's become over the last 50 years, he was even sure Urahara hadn't a clue on what he has truly become.

* * *

><p>*FLASH BACK - 50 years*<p>

* * *

><p>A hollow's roar was heard echoing around Hueco Mundo. Two lone fighters clashing, blade to claws. The first figure being a hollow with a gray werewolf-like form, only with two tails. The other form was Ichigo, his hair down to the base of his neck, his eyes still yellow, but the sclera was still white, and a horn from his mask was formed on the right side of his head. The top part of his coat, which happen to be bankai, was open to reveal a hollow hole and Ichigo was very pale. His pants were ripped at the bottoms to reveal his bare feet, which showed you that all his nails are black, just as his inner hollows.<p>

"Your getting weaker boy. I have to say, I'm really interested in eating your soul. i wonder, will it taste like a hollow's, human's, or shinigami's? Either way I'll be in for a delicacy.", the wolf-like hollow said licking around the teeth of his mask.

Panting, Ichigo charged while saying, "the hell you are eating my soul!" Ichigo then fired a getsuga when he was within 8 feet of the hollow. "**Oi, don't hesitate. I've gone over this so many times since we have arrived, what's this our 100th hollow within 36 hours? Keep attacking until he is down for good, then take a bite of his mask. That will make us even stronger and guarantee our reign over this world.**" Ichigo's newly named hollow, Hichigo said. Dust that was stirred up from Ichigo's last attack blocked his vision as he thought, "I know, but I don't want to eat his mask. I'll just kill him with Zangetsu." "**Che, you may be the king, but your being stupid. In Hueco Mundo, that is the only way to move forward. Here it's kill or be killed. Eat and become stronger or don't and be surpassed, it all ends with someone being killed, so might as well make sure it's your opponent.**"

The dust finally settled and the hollow was on the ground, bleeding and whimpering. "Please spare me, I will not come near you again. I needed to attack you, so once I have eaten you I can become strong and protect my pack." Remembering how he wanted to protect his friend and family, Ichigo lowered his sword. "Fine go. Protect your pack and never show your face to me again." Ichigo finished as the wolf-like hollow's wounds started to heal.

With that, Ichigo turned and walked away. "**IDIOT THAT WAS A TRICK TURN AROUND!**" Hichigo shouted. Ichigo turned just as the hollow clawed his chest. Coughing out some blood, Ichigo looked up to the hollow above him. Smiling, the hollow said, "Can't believe you fell for that, kid. First rule of Hueco Mundo, trust no one. Oh and about my pack, I don't need to protect them, since i already ate them." "**You heard him King, This is how this place works, eat or be eaten. If you are going to survive, you will have to succumb to your most inner instincts as a hollow. You must accept who you are and not fear becoming a monster. you may have agreed an came here from my deal, but there is still a part of you that wants to show mercy and not kill. I tell you now, not as a hollow, but as your conscience, to live you must cast aside that quality and be ready to rip, shred, massacre, and destroy everything in your way to the top. DO IT NOW!**"

Leaning down to take a bite of the horn of Ichigo's mask, the hollow met his eyes for the last time. Right before he could even fully understand what happened, he was gone and so was his left ear part of his mask. the last thing he saw was Black sclera and red. Chewing the part of mask, Ichigo swallowed it and immediately felt a rush of power. Giving off a roar, the rest of his mask formed and his skin like armor with the red fur on the ankles and wrists formed.

"**That's my king**." those being the last words, hichigo said before becoming one with Ichigo, and for the first time since he agreed to come to Hueco Mundo, his hollow actually sounded happy.

* * *

><p>*Flash Back - 30 years from present*<p>

* * *

><p>"No..NOOO.. YOUR A MONSTER GET AWAY...AWAY!" A crunch was heard and then a large blue cero crashed through the hollow that was desperately trying to get away. Wiping the blood from his face, Ichigo turned to head back to his throne he took up 20 years ago.<p>

Not much has changed in Ichigo's appearance, except his hair was longer, about waist length, his pants were basically rags, but did there job of covering what was important, and his shirt was long ago abandoned. Zangetsu, well he hasn't been Zangetsu for over 50 years now, so it is better just to say Tensa Zangestu, ever since he fully excepted his hollow, his zanpakuto has been filled with so much power, it is now stuck in Bankai. At the time, he didn't really think about it, but because his hollow powers were in control more, Hichigo absorbed Zangetsu and when he became one with Ichigo, so did Zangetsu.

"A Gwan wey Cewo, Itsigo?", Pausing his movements, Ichigo turned to the new, but familiar voice of Nel. By her side were Dondochakka and pesche, who were bowing. "Ichigo-sama, please allow us to be your personal guards.", Pesche said. "Doncha' know we can protect you from all surprise attacks and in return, we can stay with you at Los Noches and keep Nel safe." Dondochakka said. Nel spoke up and said, "King Itsigo must be lonely all by himself in Los Noches by himself, Nel and her brothers will keep you company."

Staring at them for a few seconds, he motioned his head to the side toward Los Noches. Stars in their eyes, they thanked Ichigo over and over. Nel jumped up onto his back, but he didn't budge. In a few seconds the four hollows were off to Hueco Mundo.

* * *

><p>*Flash Back End*<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving at the gym, Ichigo followed Rukia to the middle of the bleachers, where the rest of there friends sat. Flicking him in the forehead, Rukia brought him out of his thoughts with a glare. "You weren't answering when I called your name. Something on your mind?" Rukia asked with a concerned expression. Looking away, Ichigo muttered, "no." Frowning, Rukia looked to where the teachers stood in front of everyone and tried to listen to the boring speech.<p>

After the meeting, Rukia pulled Ichigo aside. The one part she did pay attention to was how they mentioned that Ōshima was the one severely injured and found near the hole in the wall, it was then that she realized the extent of Ichigo's apparent attack. Sure she knew the guy was a jerk and had come at Ichigo for fights numerous times, but to put him in the hospital with those kind of injuries? She couldn't think of anything short of insulting his mother that could get a response like this out of him.

Letting himself be dragged off to a secluded spot, Ichigo just looked at Rukia with his scowl, although his eyes seemed emotionless. As they came to a stop, Rukia turned around and with her hands on her hips, she asked, "Ichigo, I know you were the one who attacked Ōshima and although I know he's a jerk, doing that kind of damage is not right, he's just a human." Looking at her, Ichigo replied, "He called you a bitch among other things. He's lucky he is a human or I would've killed him on the spot." Slightly taken back, Rukia thought over his words, "He hurt him over me?" She blushed a little at this and was grateful. But what really shocked her was how he said he'd kill him if he was a hollow or shinigami. Looking up at Ichigo, Rukia said, "Thank you Ichigo for defending me, I really do appreciate it. But that still doesn't excuse what you did. With all the power you have, you could have him by putting him through a wall, a cement one at that." Ichigo looked to the side and replied, "Wasn't going for distance when I punched him. Besides I wasn't even trying considering my human body holds back a lot of my power."

Rukia sucked in a breath after realizing this. "Stupid, how did you not realize that he is weaker in his human body. If he can do this kind of damage when he is severely weakened, what can he do in his spiritual body?" She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt two hands on her shoulder. Looking up into his eyes, Rukia saw Ichigo give a grim smile, "I will try to make sure that doesn't happen anymore, but remember, I came from a place of instinct or not showing mercy. It will be a while before I can properly function in this world again, and even then the experience from Hueco Mundo will be in the center of my being. I truly have become a monster over these 50 years, will you be able to accept it?"

Seeing how Ichigo felt about this, Rukia brought her hands up to Ichigo's hand on her left shoulder. Holding it between her hands, Rukia looked up at him and said, "Baka, you will never be a monster, and you should know I accept you no matter what. And we will both help each other adapt to this world together. This world being new to me and a distant past for you, it will take us some time to get used to this." The entire time she was talking, Rukia never once removed her eyes from Ichigo's.

Ichigo stared into her eyes for a bit longer and then pulled Rukia forward and gave her a hug. Startled by the sudden pull and hug, it took Rukia a few seconds before she could think and return the hug. "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say those words to me.", Ichigo said. "I mean them to Ichigo. And aren't you talkative all of a sudden." Rukia replied with a whisper in his ear. "Only for you."

Already getting used to his affections that are more frequent than ever, Rukia's blush wasn't as severe as it was the night before.

They continued to hold onto each other for a few more minutes, both not wanting to let go. But they had to get home, a well known fact to both of them, so reluctantly they let go and walked out of the school. As they walked side by side occasionally brushing shoulders, they missed the tears in the eyes of the girl who saw and heard everything.

"Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

><p>Well heres chapter 6, and I'm currently working on chapter 7. Tell me what you think of this chapter, I know Ichigo has been seeming a bit uke, but I'm just trying to show that deep down inside, Ichigo is hurting and by showing his affection for Rukia, he is making up for his past mistake for not telling Rukia until she died in his arms.<p>

Hope you all enjoyed that small part of his past. And I hope to see a lot of reviews telling me what you think. I also like it when you ask questions because those help guide me to make this story better, even if it doesn't seem like it, I'm pretty stubborn lol. But I do love to hear your thoughts on this. Once again thank you all for your favoriting of this story and me, along with added both of us to your alerts. Until next time


	7. Chapter 7

Well heres chapter 7 of "The Future Didn't Look So Bright". I will be changing this to M for sexual references and for future chapters if I decide anything else. There's not much else to say, except thanks for the reviews and happy late Hollow-ween. Hurray for bad puns :D

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

* * *

><p>Kisuke was sitting in his work room in the back of the shop with the Hogyoku in his hand. He still couldn't believe he didn't figure out this objects true power until Aizen said it himself. To grant ones desires. Kisuke had a desire in mind, but he'd rather the Hogyoku stay sleeping in its seal for a bit longer. Besides, if they truly needed to activate it sooner, all they would have to do is have Ichigo touch it, that in itself should be enough to break the seal and fully awaken it.<p>

A low thud was heard along with little taps on the floor. Jumping up on the desk Kisuke was currently leaning on, Yoruichi said, "Come on, stop staring at the thing. We'll think of something to do with it, but for now lock it in a safe place." Scratching behind her ears, Kisuke stood up and walked over to a safe as he said, "I know, but I just don't want a repeat of what happened in the future." Turning around to face her as he put the Hogyoku in the safe, "I really don't want to lose you again."

With a poof of smoke, Yoruichi crossed the room and gave Kisuke a hug, which he gladly returned. "You won't lose me Kisuke. This time will be different, the only one dying this time will be Aizen. You and Ichigo won't have to feel this type of pain again." Taking off his hat and putting it on her head, she gave a kiss on the cheek.

Of course, it was then that Tessai decided to come in, "Hey Boss, are you ready for me to... Sorry, please don't let me spoil your fun. I'll be out there when your done." Both staring at the now closed door, they both gave off a laugh. "Well, it seems like we have been given a little while longer, think you can keep up with the Goddess of Flash after all these years?", Yoruichi smiled. Urahara replied with a smile of his own, "Oh you know how I like to take my time getting places." Giving off a laugh, Yoruichi tackled Urahara to the floor.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the house, sat Tessai, Jinta, Ururu, Pesche, and Dondochakka. They were all quiet not sure on what to say, after they heard what Tessai said in the hallway. Pesche wanting away from the awkwardness, stood up along with Dondochakka and said, "I'm going to go find Nel and Ichigo-sama, since they won't be coming here." Nodding his head, Dondochakka raced outside with Pesche and toward Ichigo's school.<p>

* * *

><p>Nel turned and saw Ichigo walking out of the school with Rukia. She smiled despite her jealousy and ran toward them. Latching onto his hand, she said,"I was wondering when you would be leaving the school. Can you walk me home?"<p>

Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo nodded his head and then held out his hand to Rukia. Smiling, Rukia put her hand into his out stretched one and he closed his hand around it. Nel noticed this, so she pulled them along saying, "Let's take our time, since after we walk to Urahara's, I won't see you until tomorrow." No one had any disagreements, so they started walking to the shoten.

As they walked, a pleasant warm breeze blew by and there was very few people out walking surprisingly, because of this their walk was very relaxing. That is until they heard, "Ichigo-sama!" Looking to the side, the three saw Pesche and Dondochakka heading their way arms flailing. "what brings you two here, weren't you going to be waiting at Kisuke's?", Rukia asked. Pesche replied, "Well we were, but then Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san started having-" "Pesche!. Don't go saying something like that, that's their private matters, doncha know?", "Oh yeah ummm..." Nel, Ichigo, and Rukia stared at Pesche waiting for his answer. "...sex.", "Pesche!", "What, its only natural considering its been over 50 years since he has had it. The only reason Ichigo-sama hasn't caved and tackled Nel or Rukia is because of his great restraint on that subject." Pesche finished flashing a smile and thumbs up at Ichigo, who just sweat dropped.

Rukia and Nel were both blushing a deep shade of red. Looking to both of the girls, Ichigo sighed. And said, much to the surprise of everyone, "I just haven't had the urge since for over 50 years, all I knew was death and destruction. I only knew of what reciprocated love felt like for a moment before it ended." Pesche looked at Ichigo with watery eyes, "Ichi-Ichigo-sama, you finally spoke to us. Oh thank the heavens, I was beginning to think that you were mute to everyone besides Kuchiki-san." Ichigo looked away, but what no one realized was that the only reason he spoke was because of his pride and Rukia. His pride was injured slightly because it could also be hinted that he was to much of a prude for intercourse. And as for Rukia, he was afraid that she would mistake his affection for uncontrolled lust. And that is not something he wants to happen, especially now that he knows that she does like him.

Rukia stared at Ichigo for a bit more and then tugged on his arm getting his attention, "you really should start to speak more, if only to your closest friends. They do worry about you, even if you do look different." Ichigo nodded his head and mumbled, "yeah."

Although they were slightly uncomfortable with the idea, well Ichigo wasn't really, they continued to the shop to drop off the others. Kisuke was Ichigo's best friend and he knew how much he loved Yoruichi, so it didn't bother him as long as they were done by the time they dropped Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka off. And sure enough, when they reached the Urahara Shoten, Kisuke was sitting on the front porch with Yoruichi(in cat form) on his lap. "Well, it's nice to see you 5 are back and Ichigo, you look a lot less tense then you did yesterday.", "I could say the same thing to you.", Ichigo replied. Chuckling slightly, Kisuke shook his head and picked up Yoruichi and started walking to the entrance, "You staying for dinner?" he asked, "No, sorry. I have to make sure my family is still in the right mind after this morning." Laughing again, Kisuke entered the shop.

Just as Ichigo was about to walk away with Rukia, Nel pulled Rukia's arm. Looking back, Ichigo was about to ask, when Nel said, "I just want to tell Rukia something." Looking to Rukia who nodded her head, Ichigo waited for Rukia as she went to talk to Nel.

"What is it Nel?", Rukia asked with an emotionless look. Sighing, Nel said, "Look, I know you like Ichigo. I like him too, but I know he likes you back. For too long I have watched him kill other hollows as a way to cope with your death. I just want him happy, and if he is happy with you, I am happy.", Nel said. Rukia blushed now and said, "I don't know what to say." "But...I don't plan to stop trying to be with him. As far as I see it, you are not his girlfriend, so he is on the market still."

Staring at Nel for a few seconds, Rukia smiled slightly and said, "That's very noble of you Nel, but if you know he won't return your affections, why try?". Nel smiled back and said, "When you two finally become a couple, I want to be able to say that I tried." Nodding her head, Rukia said, "Well, I wish you the best of luck." Nel held out her hand and as Rukia shook it, she said, "I'd say you too, but we both know you have more than luck on your side." Sharing a brief chuckle, Rukia turned and made her way to Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Both waving to Nel, Ichigo and Rukia made their way back to the Kurosaki residence. As they walked Rukia saw Ichigo staring off with a small, almost non existent smile. "What's got you in such a mood?" Rukia asked with her own smile. Looking down at her, Ichigo replied, "Just enjoying the silence in my soul. No sounds of rain, wind, and I'm pretty sure the sun is shinning. I'm just enjoying the peace that you and the others have brought me, Rukia." He finished with a smile that Rukia has only seen a few times before.<p>

"So your inner world rains when your depressed? Mine has sleet and everything becomes all mushy since my inner world is a moonlit forest in the winter time." Blushing slightly at the fact that she has never told anyone about her inner world, not even her brother, Rukia looked up again to see Ichigo looking at her with a more noticeable, yet soft smile. "It sounds beautiful, I'll have to see it someday. By the way, Mine's a city of skyscrapers, except the world is on its side." Only for a moment did Rukia consider what his inner world told about Ichigo's personality before she turned the darkest red Ichigo has ever seen. Slightly light headed from the blood rush, Rukia grabbed onto Ichigo's arm for support before saying, "I..Ichi..Ichigo, you do know how another enters an inner world right?" Noticing his confused look and watching him shake his head slowly, Rukia continued, "We..well two shinigami have to.. well..become one through..." Hoping that Ichigo would understand without her having to finish, Rukia watched as Ichigo's face went from confused, to a look of realizing, then to an embarrassed blush.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo said, "so a winter forest under the moonlight, that makes sense. I fits you well." Giving a small smile and grateful for the topic change, Rukia nodded her head. The rest of the walk continued without anymore talking, both enjoying the silent walk under the setting sun, and Rukia didn't once let go of Ichigo's arm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in an apartment a little ways away<p>

* * *

><p>Orihime paced back and forth in her living room. "What has happened? Kurosaki-kun's appearance and affection towards Kuchiki-san, they changed over night. And why is he like this all of a sudden to her? They have only known each other for a short amount of time, yet he treats her as if he has known her most of his life." Stopping in the middle of the living room, Orihime put her fist in her hand( Not in the "I'm going to punch you" kind of way, but more of the "I've got it" kind of way) and said, "I guess I'll have to step it up a notch like Tatuski said I should. I'll do it for Kurosaki-kun and when I'm finished, Kuchiki-san will realize that we belong together and move on to someone else. that way we can all still be friends." Satisfied with her plan, Orihime went off to make some food for herself, almost definitely with red bean paste, it was too bad that all her efforts have come too late, about 53 years too late.<p>

* * *

><p>In Soul Society at that exact moment<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya sat in front of a shrine for Hisana, his late wife and Rukia's sister. "I'm sorry Hisana, I have failed you. I haven't kept my promise to you and because of that, Rukia's fate now lies with a hollow. Part of me believes that may be better though, considering her death sentence. The hollow seems different than the others too. Perhaps the boy, really is special and will provide protection for her." Looking up at the smiling face of Hisana, Byakuya stood and said, "I really don't know what to do anymore, I've been cold to her and now she's sentenced to death and she ended up in the arms of a hollow. The promise I have made to my parents has ended in Rukia's suffering. I'm still not sure of what I should do, but I think I know what you would want and I will try, even if I am sentenced to the same fate as Rukia, I feel that it is something I must do. If not for you, then for myself, for my pride has blinded me for far too long." With that said, Byakuya picked up an object, put it in his robe and left towards the Kuchiki Clan's private Senkaimon.<p>

* * *

><p>In the 6th Division Barracks<p>

* * *

><p>Renji looked out at the setting sun thinking about his next course of action. "Rukia, I will first rescue you from that hollow, that stole your power. Then once I bring you back, I will talk to the Captain Commander and plead for a lesser sentence for you." Renji's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone walking. Looking over to his side, Renji saw Aizen walking towards him. "Captain Aizen, what brings you to the 6th division?" Smiling at Renji, Aizen said, "I was thinking about your mission the day after tomorrow and was hoping you could bring this with you." Giving a small smile, Aizen thought as Renji took the device, "Lets see how powerful you really are Kurosaki."<p>

* * *

><p>Personally, I'm not too thrilled about this chapter. When I started it, it was right after the 6th chapter and then there was a massive power outage that lasted about a week. Because of that I wasn't in the same mind frame, but I hope you still enjoy it. For those of you wondering why I didn't update like I usually did, that is the reason. Sorry if it seems like any characters were too Uke, but I do believe Byakuya would rethink everything if he failed to retrieve Rukia the first time. Review and tell me what you think. Any questions you have I will gladly answer, especially if something wasn't clear in this or any chapter. :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the late update everyone, I have been busy with school and getting my long over due permit. I passed :) and now I want to write my chapter which is long over due.

* * *

><p>I Do Not Own Bleach!<p>

* * *

><p>The sun was still setting as Rukia and Ichigo made it to the Kurosaki Clinic and just like old times, they were greeted with an over excited Isshin. "Ichigo! You were almost late for dinner!" Ichigo raised his hand and blocked Isshin's flying kick. Falling to the ground for only a second he ran to and grabbed Rukia's hands and said, "third daughter, I'm so happy to see you in one piece, especially when you were out with such a brute that I call son." Giving a smile, Rukia replied, "It's okay Kurosaki-san, Ichigo was a perfect gentleman with me."<p>

Ichigo decided that he should pull his father away before he said anythi-, "a gentle man huh, I guess that means I should be expecting grand babies soon, right?" Too late. Turning around, Ichigo faced his father and lifted him off the ground by his collar, "she said gentleman, not _gentle_ man. And we didn't do anything, we just walked a friend home and came here.", Ichigo said.

Running over to the giant poster of Masaki, Isshin cried out, "Ohhhh Masaki, our son still hasn't taken the step in giving us grand children! He is failing with his sacred duties as the son of this family! How will we continue on our-" *SMACK* Karin raised her hand back and said, "Would you stop that Goat-Chin! Your giving me a migraine!" "Karin, don't hurt dad.", Yuzu said. She then saw Rukia and Ichigo and said, "Welcome back dinner is about to be served."

Closing the door, Ichigo followed Rukia to the bathroom sink to wash up. After that, they made their way to the dining room and sat down as Yuzu brought out the meal. "Ichi-nii, I made your favorite, Spicy Curry." Smiling up at his sister, he said, "Thanks Yuzu." Shivering slightly, not yet being used to her brothers echoy voice, Yuzu managed a smile and nodded. By now Isshin joined the table and everyone started eating. Ichigo asked Yuzu and Karin about their day and Karin made a comment about Ichigo's baggy Uniform. All the while the Kurosaki family was relaxing a bit more, realizing that although he looked different and his habits have changed some, he was still the same Ichigo.

* * *

><p>After dinner, Rukia and Ichigo made their way up the stairs and to their room. Rukia sat on Ichigo's bed, while he sat by his desk. There wasn't much homework, so they finished it pretty fast and then they stared at each other for a few minutes, both trying to think of something to talk about. Rukia was so focused on trying to think of something to talk about, that she didn't notice the bed sink in until she was pulled in to a hug. Only slightly shocked, Rukia turned herself so she could hug him too and see his face. What she saw almost broke her heart, even though most hollow eyes have just one look, Ichigo's seem to speak so much more. And what she was seeing was angst and sadness. "You really mean what you said back at Kisuke's, right? About not dying this time." Rukia gave him a squeeze with her hug and said, "As long as we are at each other's side, I know I'll be strong enough to survive anything fate throws at us." Smiling into Rukia's hair, Ichigo said, "That's just what I want to hear. I will be stronger this time and you won't die in my arms because of Aizen this time." She hugged Ichigo closer and his comment got her thinking about what he said earlier today, "<em>I only knew of what reciprocated love felt like for a moment before it ended.<em>" Rukia looked up at Ichigo and asked, "Was that when you first felt reciprocated love?" A few moments passed and Rukia started to think he wouldn't answer, but then she heard him say only slightly above a whisper, "Yes." Smiling to herself with tears in her eyes she rested her head on Ichigo's chest and said, "things will be different this time. This time it will be longer than a moment."

They continued to hold each other like that through the night, about half an hour after Rukia's confession, they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Isshin started to sneak his way to Ichigo's room and just as he was about to slam the door open, it was blasted apart. Upside down and against a wall, Isshin looked at Ichigo's door that had a hole in it, and saw through it a sleepy Rukia stretching on Ichigo's bed and Ichigo on the same bed with a smoldering fist. Ichigo opened his door and said, "Nice try, but I will fire another Bala if you try that again." Ichigo then made his way to the shower leaving a confused Isshin and a still sleepy Rukia rubbing her eyes. Looking ahead of herself, Rukia saw Isshin upside down and said, "umm... Kurosaki-san why are you on the ground?" What she didn't realize was that Ichigo fired a Bala and then quickly covered her ears. His speed is definitely unmatched in this time, even in his human body. It turns out it was the shaking of the house after the Bala hit home, that woke her up.<p>

Walking out of the bathroom, Ichigo walked back to his room and found Rukia sitting there waiting for him to have finished. "Bathroom's all yours, and I'll be leaving earlier today, so if you want you can go to school after breakfast." Raising an eyebrow, Rukia asked, "Where are you going so early in the morning?" Raising up his school uniform, Ichigo replied, "Ishida's. Since he can sew, I'm hoping he can get this uniform to actually fit me." Smiling herself, Rukia stood up and walked to Ichigo, "Just wait a few more minutes, I'll take a quick shower and we can go together." Nodding his head, Ichigo walked over to his bed and sat down. Making her way to the shower, Rukia was pleased with herself and knew that perhaps Nel would not even get the chance to flirt more with Ichigo. Remembering what Nel said, Rukia had to admit to herself that Nel was truly a respectable person.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the bed, Ichigo almost missed the familiar Spiritual energy outside the window, despite its almost non existent presence. Turning around just in time for Byakuya to land inside his room, Ichigo snarled out, "What are you doing here Byakuya?", Byakuya simply stared at Ichigo and said, "I'm doing what needs to be done and what should have been done since the beginning.", "Your not taking Rukia to Soul Society." Byakuya looked away from him at that point and looked around his room. "You can relax boy. I'm not here to take Rukia away from you.(Ichigo blushed at that, but still kept the scowl) Like I said, I'm here to do something that should have been down a while ago." It just happened to be at that moment, Rukia walked in with her uniform on and semi-wet hair. "Okay Ichigo, we can get going now and... n-ni-nii-sama? What are you doing here?", Rukia asked, but she already knew the answer. Or so she thought. Byakuya looked to Rukia and said, "Rukia I have come to see you(now Rukia was nervous and Ichigo was getting ready to attack, when something that shocked not only him, but Rukia as well, was said) and apologize for the way I have been treating you."<p>

There was a silence for several long moments, but then Rukia managed to find her voice, "w-wha-what?" Byakuya continued to look at her and then sighed, "I said I came here to apologize for the way I have been treating you all these years. And allowing you to be charged with such a crime and(He looks to Ichigo) for getting you stuck with a hollow." Ichigo glared at him, but Rukia interrupted anything that Ichigo could have said when she replied, "Thank you for your apology Nii-sama, but I have broken the laws and have dishonored the Kuchiki name. And Ichigo isn't bad at all, he still protects me all the same and hasn't even eaten any souls." Shuddering at the last part, Rukia looked to Byakuya and waited for what he had to say next. "Rukia, I'm sure you did what you had too. If your reason was noble enough, I'm willing to look the other way."

Ichigo stood there dumbfounded, "What could of possibly have happened to cause Byakuya to act this way? (Ichigo's eyes widened) Unless having his sister "kidnapped" and himself defeated by a human turned shinigami turned hollow made him re-evaluate himself." Before Ichigo could ask anything, Rukia spoke, "Nii-sama, why are you acting this way? I'm happy that your apologizing to me, but what has caused this?" She finished in a quiet voice. Ichigo looked to Byakuya to see how he would respond. Byakuya looked into Rukia's eyes and he could see the hurt and confusion in her eyes, so he decided to tell her the truth. Reaching into his robe and pulled out a picture of what appeared to be Rukia, except for a few key differences. "Rukia do you know who this is?" Ichigo looked at the picture and was startled. He didn't think Byakuya would be telling Rukia about her this soon. "Yes, that is Hisana-sama, your late wife." "I didn't think you would be telling her this soon, Byakuya?" Both Kuchiki siblings looked to Ichigo, both showing confusion, but Byakuya also had a bit of anger in his eyes. "Don't pretend to know anything about her hollow" Rukia looked at the picture again and then at Byakuya, "What does Hisana-sama have to do with how you are treating me?" Looking away from Ichigo, Byakuya said, "I'm sure you heard rumors about why you were adopted." "Yes, I was told it was because I looked like your late wife." Byakuya looked at the picture of Hisana and then faintly smiled, if only for a second. "That was what I instructed them to tell you, but the truth is Hisana wasn't just my wife. (making sure to have eye contact as he said this) She was also your older sister."

Rukia's eyes widened and she looked at the picture again. "Hisana...-nee-sama?", she thought. Ichigo walked over to Rukia and let her lean on him for support. Not to pleased with that, Byakuya continued, "She told me of how when you two died, she couldn't live while carrying a child, so she deserted you. She deeply regretted that. Even the five years we were married, she never stopped searching for you. When she got sick near the end of our marriage, she told me to promise her that I would find you and protect you with all my strength. She also told me to keep it a secret that she was your sister, she didn't think she deserved the right to be called that. It was a year after her death that I found you and adopted you, but because mixing the blood of a noble and someone from the Rukongai was against the Kuchiki Clan's rules, they were all against it. So I swore on my parents grave that I wouldn't break the law anymore."

Rukia was now holding onto Ichigo's arm for better support. She would have never imagined any of this, but looking at Byakuya's face she could see the regret he held for his actions and she could also feel the love her sister held for her, even after she abandoned her. Byakuya looked at Ichigo and saw that his face showed nothing but sympathy, which was odd considering hollows weren't known for their emotions, he hadn't even know they had emotions other than pain, anger, and hate. Looking back to Rukia, he continued, "When I heard that you were being charged with a crime and then to be executed, I didn't know what to do, abide by the rules or keep my promise to Hisana. After being defeated by the boy and was told of what would now happen to you, I sat down and thought long and hard about this and came to the conclusion..." Ichigo and Rukia were now looking at Byakuya with bated breath. Rukia squeezed Ichigo's arm waiting for his answer. "I will remain here with you and the hollow until a solution can be found to fix this situation."

Ichigo just stared at Byakuya for a bit and then said, "Your not staying here." Rukia looked up at Ichigo and saw his ever so present scowl, she huffed, "Ichigo, Nii-sama just abandoned his post as squad caption for the sake of us, can't you show a little more kindness?" Looking down at her, Ichigo's scowl softened but not by much, "I just don't feel comfortable with someone who wants to kill me living under the same roof as me." Just then an image of Isshin came to Rukia's and Ichigo's mind. " On second thought..." Byakuya looked the two and couldn't help, but noticed that Rukia has yet to release her hold of the boy. "Ahem. (Both Ichigo and Rukia looked to Byakuya) I don have some information that you may want to hear." "What did Aizen already pretend to kill himself and blame me?" Rukia elbowed Ichigo. Byakuya's eyes widened, "How do you know that name?" Rukia pulled Ichigo towards Byakuya and looked up at Ichigo with a questioning look. Sighing, Ichigo nodded.

* * *

><p>For the next two hours, they explained what Ichigo and the others have been through and why Ichigo is as powerful as he is. This includes the traitor captains, Ichigo becoming the King of Hueco Mundo, and the upcoming war, even(much to Ichigo's dismay) the part where Ichigo admitted that he loved Rukia before losing her. Byakuya could do nothing, but stare at Ichigo. He had his doubts at first, but what he described could not be a guess, and even if Rukia were to tell him all of this, she had no way of seeing his bankai's final attack, White Imperial Sword. He had to admit, he did feel bad for the boy. he lost everything because of the supposed bastard Aizen. He had to admit, he never would of guessed, he suspected Gin would do something like this, but never Aizen and especially Tousen, the justice fanatic. He also didn't know what to say about Ichigo loving his sister or the fact that she seemed to reciprocate these feelings.<p>

Ichigo stood up, while rukia(who was on the bed) and Byakuya(who was sitting on the desk chair) looked at him. " I do have to say that I'm glad you know and understand the situation now Byakuya. This will definitely save time and help prevent Aizen from succeeding. But if you are to stay in the world of the living, you will need to find a place to stay. We don't have much room here, unless you want the couch?" Byakuya narrowed his eyes and Ichigo sighed, "Yeah I kinda figured you wouldn't like that, well there's always Kisuke's." Seeing that the situation wasn't going to get any better Byakuya stood up and said, "That will have to do for now, I suppose. Rukia will you be coming with me?" "About that Nii-sama. I am staying here at Ichigo's house, since he has already told his family that I will be here." Nodding his head, Byakuya started to head to the window and paused right before he reached it. Turning to face them, he said, "Tomorrow, Soul Society has issued that the Captains and Lieutenants of squads 3 & 10 will be sent to the World of the Living. Also my Lieutenant has offered to come and fight you. I will help you fight, so until then be prepared and Rukia be safe." Rukia nodded and smiled, "Yes, Nii-sama." Byakuya was about to leave when he heard Ichigo say, "I'll see you soon, _Nii-sama._" Stopping for a second, he then heard a smack, smiling to himself he flash stepped out the window and toward the Urahara Shoten.

* * *

><p>Holding his head, he looked to Rukia and said, "Okay, I know that I didn't need to say that, but was hitting me really necessary?" Smiling to herself, Rukia walked a few steps ahead of him and said, "Yes it was. You are not to call him that yet." Catching what she said, Ichigo was about to comment when suddenly Rukia interrupted him, "Ichigo, what time is it?" Looking toward the clock, Ichigo saw that it was quarter past nine and understood what she was getting at. "Damn it, we're late for school." Grabbing their things, Ichigo picked up Rukia and raced toward the school at high speeds using sonido. As they got to the door of the class, Ichigo set Rukia down and Rukia couldn't help but stare. "He is still able to use so much power in his human body.(looking at a clock in the hallway) It only took us a few seconds to get here too, just how much power is Ichigo holding back?" She decided for now at least she would find out at a later time because all that mattered now was spending time with Ichigo and their fiends.<p>

* * *

><p>Sorry once again for the late update, I had to keep stopping because of the time I was giving, so it may seem like this chapter didn't flow to nicely. I will get it better next time, I just have to rethink a few details, but rest assured this will go on. I know that Byakuya seemed out of character, but I'm sure he would have acted the same way if Rukia did end up in the situation described in the story. The talk Byakuya gave to Rukia about Hisana came out of the Bleach manga, Chapter 179 for those who want to see it from Byakuya. And I plan on having the shinigami attack next chapter if you haven't already guessed it. Finals are coming up so the next chapter may be out in a week or two, but I can't promise anything. Tell me what you think, I love to hear your thoughts.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the big gap in updating, there is some kind of virus on my computer that makes it impossible to use google docs, which is where I type my stories. I've researched the problem and haven't found a solution as of yet, funny though, it only affects google. I'm afraid until I buy a small netbook so I can use google again updates will be few for a while. I promise once I can, I will be updating on a regular schedule. I'm happy that people are still favoriting this story and I'll do my very best to keep up the great work. I thought everyone would rather wait for an actual update than receive an author's note after all this time anyway. No false hope. Once again, sorry for the lateness.

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

* * *

><p>The final bell signaling the end of school rang in the background and the students started filing out of the school. As Rukia and Ichigo made their way out of the school, Rukia couldn't help but hold onto Ichigo's arm a little more possessively as they passed Orihime, who was giving a small glare at her. Rukia couldn't help but feel a little possessive though, after the day she's had.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK*<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia and Ichigo just walked into class after getting a pass from the main office and took their respective seats. Rukia could feel a pair of eyes on her, so slightly looking to her side she saw Nel looking at her with questioning eyes. Mouthing "later" Rukia turned back to face the teacher. Although they just got there, Rukia still couldn't help but be bored, especially since more developments were being made; Byakuya joining them, Ichigo saying that he loved her, Aizen planing to be a god, and Ichigo becoming a hollow. Rukia cast her gaze to the side of her and noticed how Ichigo also seemed to be in deep thought.<p>

As soon as the bell rang signaling that it was time for lunch, Nel grabbed Rukia and booked it out of the classroom. Nel only stopped when she reached the roof and then turned to face Rukia with a pout, "no fair Rukia you didn't even give me a chance." Blushing Rukia replied, "wait, why do you think anything happened?", "You both arrived late and I felt Ichigo's power level increase a while ago.", "Well that's because my Nii-sama arrived and surprised us. But it's okay now since he's on our side now. And we haven't even talked about dating, he and I just just admitted our feelings for each other." Looking at Rukia as if she was an idiot, Nel commented, "If you already admitted your feelings for each other then the next step is obviously dating." Before Rukia could retort Nel sighed and gave a small smile, "Like I said before Rukia, I'm happy as long as Ichigo's happy. If you make him happy then I'm happy too. I'll just have to make him happy in other ways." Giving a slight perverted smile while grabbing her breasts, Nel turned her attention to Rukia who was already red, but before she could say something back, she was interrupted by the door opening and their friends walking toward them. Ichigo was in front of everyone, wanting nothing more than to know the cause of Nel and Rukia's sudden departure.

Rukia and Nel gave the group a smile and Nel only said with a wink, "girl talk". Sighing a little, Ichigo nodded his head as he approached the two. Looking them both in the eyes, Ichigo let them know that he didn't believe them for a moment, but would let it slide. Letting out a loose laugh both Nel and Rukia changed the mood by grabbing both of Ichigo's arms and lead him to their friends who were now forming a loose circle to enjoy their lunch. As they sat down, Keigo being Keigo cried out, "No fair Ichigo! You can't keep both Rukia-chan and Nel-chan to yourself, give someone else a chance!" Before Keigo could continue, Ichigo threw a juice box at Keigo which exploded on impact successfully soaking him as well as knocking him out.

Pesche and Dondochakka were laughing and saying what fun Ichigo-sama was, Nel was showing a little worry, and Rukia was looking at Ichigo holding onto his hand lowering it as she said, "Control Ichigo. Control. You have to go easier." Ichigo looked at her and muttered, "I know, it's just reflex. Being in Hueco Mundo, you learn that soft blows don't shut anyone up." Tatuski and the others though just kept eating their lunch as if nothing happened. "It was only a matter of time before someone knocked him out, I say let him sleep.", Tatuski said. Twitching slightly, Keigo muttered, "So cruel."

Glad that Keigo wasn't seriously hurt and would be out for a while, Ichigo pulled out the lunch and was about to eat when he felt someone staring. Looking up he saw Orihime looking at him as she bit her lip slightly. "Everything all right, Inoue?" Everyone looking up from their individual meals and shifted their eyes to Orihime, the girl in the spotlight could only think, "Okay, it's time to put my plans into action." "Umm, Kurosaki-kun, I accidentally made too much and I was hoping you'd like to have some for lunch." Even with all the time spent away from the human world, Ichigo still remembered one of the most basic rules he always followed when he was in Karakura, never under any circumstances eat Orihime's food. "That's okay Inoue, I have my lunch right here and as much as I'd like to take some of yours, I have more than enough and if I leave any of my food behind, Yuzu will be heart broken." Mentally patting himself on the back for the quick save, Ichigo looked down to the short girl sitting beside him and noticed her analyzing expression.

Rukia watched as Orihime offered Ichigo some of her lunch. It wasn't odd to see Orihime offer her lunch to everyone, but it was when she only offered to Ichigo. Rukia would of passed it off as just being slightly possessive, if it weren't for the fact that Rukia took notice of Orihime's clothes and position. It was very subtle and most wouldn't notice it at first glance, but Rukia took notice of it now. One more button undone than normal, skirt raised about an inch, and how Orihime's body faced Ichigo, it was all more than just a coincidence. To most, this would be insignificant, many girls have a few buttons undone, skirt pulled up high revealing their legs, and facing the boys they like. But from what Rukia has gathered about her character, Orihime wouldn't make a mistake on her outfit, sure she could be an air head sometimes, but she never messed up her school uniform. "No", Rukia thought, "she must be trying to get Ichigo's attention. But I didn't think she would try seducing him, even if she didn't do a good job of it." Narrowing her eyes was all Rukia could really do at the moment, since she didn't want to cause a scene or come off as the overly possessive type. But all thoughts of Orihime and her apparel disappeared the moment she felt Ichigo's eyes on her. Smiling up at him, Rukia thought, "Well, I may want to be a little possessive and show everyone that he is not on the market anymore."

The moment he saw Rukia's smile, Ichigo couldn't help but feel that he had eased her conscious somehow. Turning back to his lunch, he picked up his chopsticks and was about to take a bite when he felt two small hands on his leg. Looking to his side, he noticed Rukia was now on her knees, giving him a suggestive look and Ichigo did the second thing that came to mind, he took his chopsticks and moved his food in front of her mouth. Seemingly pleased with herself, Rukia opened her mouth and Ichigo fed her the piece. Now anyone who looked at Ichigo would think he was the perfect picture of calm, but on the inside he was an animal raging to get out. "Damn that look of hers. She is very lucky I remembered the proper etiquette in the Human world or she'd already be under me."

Orihime watched Ichigo feed Rukia his lunch and thought, "No, this is not enough, at this rate Ichigo won't realize that we are meant to be and accidentally fall in love with Rukia. I have to do something." Orihime looked down at her lunch and crawled over to Ichigo and placed some of her food in front of his mouth with her chopsticks, "please Kurosaki-kun allow me to feed you since Kuchiki-san has eaten most of yours." Orihime thought to herself, "Good job Orihime, with dedication like this, he will soon realize how much more suited you are for him, and then we'll date, and then marry and have kids. Then Kuchiki-san would come over with her husband and kids and they could play together. We'll all get along together and live happily ever after."

There was a moment of silence for a while in front of everyone. Each with their own expression. Rukia shocked, yet angry. Mizuiro actually dropped his phone, while Chad sat still, albeit a bit more stiff. Tatuski was actually gawking, she knew her best friend had a crush on Ichigo, but she didn't think she'd go this far and in front of everyone. Nel, Pesche, and Dondochakka just watched to see what happens next, while Ichigo was too busy trying to think of a way to get Orihime's lunch away from him, while thinking, "Did that thing just move." Keigo on the other hand was drooling on the ground still knocked out.

Snapping out of it first, Rukia moved so she was now sitting in front of Ichigo and gave Orihime her sweet act, "I'm actually going to pay Ichigo back for his lunch. You don't have to worry, I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I feed him too, right Ichigo?"

Ichigo wasn't sure if it was the fumes from Orihime's lunch or not, but he swore he say sparkles around Rukia and he quickly grabbed Rukia, surprising not only Rukia and Orihime, but everyone there. "Not at all," he muttered and then whispered into her ear, "just don't use that voice anymore, it's murder on my ears."

Looking at Orihime, Rukia knew she had to prove her point across, that Ichigo was not on the market. So she looked at Ichigo and whispered back seductively, "Well maybe you should quiet me down." Before he could react, Rukia turned back to face Orihime and with her eyes closed, fake blush and her acting voice, she said, "Oh Ichigo, that's so naughty. We can't do that at school, theres too many people who could see us." Smiling to herself, Rukia turned, only to have Ichigo's lips crushed onto hers.

If Orihime's request to feed Ichigo didn't cause anyone to stop what they were doing, Ichigo's surprise attack did. Eyes closed, Ichigo pulled a wide eyed Rukia slowly into his lap, not relinquishing her lips. Slowly Rukia's strength was failing her as Ichigo continued kissing her. So, closing her eyes, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and kissed back. It was quiet for about three seconds after that until Rukia released a moan.

"No, Rukia what have you done. Ichigo was so close to accepting my food and then my heart." It was at that point that Ichigo slowly released Rukia's lips and smiled, and as expected a echoey voice was heard barely above a whisper, "There, I shut you up." Still slightly weak, Rukia just held onto Ichigo's neck staring at him with half closed eyes. Rukia tried to mutter a few words, but then settled for a small, "baka."

It was then that Keigo, who apparently woke up a few seconds before the kiss, started to bawl his eyes out, while saying, "Your so mean Ichigo! Why are you making Rukia make such sounds in front of us and why am I so sticky!" Now getting back into the flow of things, Tatuski started yelling at Keigo to shut up and Mizuiro made a few comments relating to how Keigo would be lucky to find a girl. All the while as everyone started up discussion slowing but surely, Orihime was left there in shock and her heart was breaking little by little.

"No Kurosaki-kun, you're so close, so why are you leaning away from me toward Rukia? You've only known her for a short while and we knew each other ever since my brother died. So why, why are you not picking up my signals. Why are you holding, kissing, and stressing so much about Rukia?" Then Orihime started to think about the conversation she overheard Ichigo and Rukia having. " Why would Ichigo say he came from a place of instinct? As far as I know he lived at home. Oh wait Tatuski did mention that Ichigo had to defend himself from his father's surprise attacks, but then why did Ichigo called it Hueco Mundo? And why did he think of himself as a monster? Powers, what powers was Kuchiki-san talking about? This is all confusing me, but I shouldn't worry too much about that right now. Right now i need to focus on getting Kurosaki-kun's attention off Kuchiki-san and onto me, so we can all have our happy endings. Kuchiki-san will understand and she is beautiful too, so I'm sure she will find someone to love and to be loved from quite easily. I just wish that she would understand that this would be good for everyone."

"Orihime. Orihime. Orihime! Come on the bell's about to ring.", Tatuski said. Realizing the time, Orihime quickly gathered up her mess, but stopped when she saw Ichigo and Rukia already finished and waiting for everyone. "Umm.. Kuchiki-san can I talk to you for a minute?" Looking over at Orihime, Rukia nodded and left Ichigo's side. Ichigo was about to say that he'll stay too, but Nel ran up and grabbed his arm, effectively squeezing it to her chest, and leading him off to the stairs. Funny thing about it was, during the entire time Ichigo was king of Hueco Mundo, Nel never changed back to her adult form, so in short, Ichigo hasn't had female contact in over 50 years that could get his still teenage hormones moving. So it was of no surprise to Nel, Pesche and Dondochakka that Ichigo started to blush, even though he didn't stutter or breath faster. No it was just a simple blush and the momentarily frying of his brain. "Come on Ichigo. We need to get to class." Nel said. Ichigo was practically dragged down the stairs at an impressive speed. The only sounds that were heard now were Keigo's cries of Ichigo getting two girls.

Watching the scene, Rukia couldn't help but think, "Thank you Nel, but damn it, did you really need to press his arm into your breasts. I know you are only trying to make him feel better and give me a chance to speak to Orihime, but ugh never mind." Turning to Orihime, Rukia asked in her sweet voice, "What seems to be the problem Orihime?" Orihime thought over her words before she said, "Kuchiki-san I know that you care for Kurosaki-kun just like I do, but don't you think you are moving a little too fast?" Rukia looked at Orihime guessing where she was going and effectively replied, "not at all Orihime. Ichigo feels the same as I do and we have never been happier." While Rukia thought, "Of course adding to the story might make her back down, hopefully.'' Though Orihime wouldn't back down either, she was a girl on a mission. "Don't you think Kurosaki-kun will change his mind? I mean you've only known each other for a little while and this is still high school. I think it would be better if Kurosaki-kun found someone he has known for a while, so he can be more in sync with them." Starting to have enough of this, Rukia asked, "Someone like you?" At this Orihime blushed and said, "I'm glad you think so Kuchiki-san. That means if you find your true love and Kurosaki-kun and I get together, we can all have kids and then they could play together and maybe fall in love too and we could a-" Dropping the voice act all together, Rukia said, "Let me stop you right there. I know you have known Ichigo for a long time, but he is much different now than the Ichigo you knew before. And who are you to think what is or what isn't good for him. We are very happy and if you are thinking about kids now, I think you need to rethink things. I know you like him, but if you really like him, I believe you should be happy that he is happy." Turning to leave, Rukia started making her way to the door when Orihime called after her, "But Kuchiki-san, it's not supposed to be like this! This is suppose to end with us all being friends and happy with everything." Rukia turned to look back at Orihime and said, "I want it to end that way too, Orihime. And I still want to be your friend, but Ichigo is not the same as he was before and he likes me. Like I said before, if he's happy, shouldn't you be too?"

Rukia was about to open the door leading back into the school when she heard slightly above a whisper, "I can't... I can't Kuchiki-san. I won't let it end like this. I want him to be happy, but I know in my heart I am the one to make him happy." Without looking back, Rukia replied, "Then I am sorry Orihime, but I'm not going to just hand him over because you feel that way." And with that, she returned to class, leaving Orihime with tears running down her face. After a few more minutes she followed back into the school and apologized for her tardiness.

* * *

><p><strong>*FLASHBACK END*<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia continued to cling to Ichigo's arm as they made their way out of the school. It was at that point, Ichigo decided to ask, "Does this have anything to do with your talk with Inoue earlier?" Looking up at him, Rukia was about to try and play it off, but Ichigo then said, "remember, 53 years in a world of hollows helped sharpen my reiatsu detection skills. And both your's and Inoue's pressure is a bit aggressive and I also saw the looks you were giving each other." Rukia sighed and motioned them to move toward the gate, Nel and her fraccion following closely afterwards. "Orihime has it in her mind that you two are meant for eachother and I told her off after she insisted that I couldn't make you happy the way she could. So now she's angry and refuses to accept it. Did you know she was planning kids?" Looking back at Ichigo, Rukia could definitely see he was uneasy about that topic, but that could also be because Nel was resting her chest on Ichigo's head. "When did she?", Rukia thought. "Well we could call this a small victory then, since back in our time Orihime was afraid of Ichigo's hollow. But on the other hand we aren't going to give up on Ichigo, right Rukia?", Nel said as she pumped her fist in the air before resting back on Ichigo's head.<p>

Rukia was silent for a few moments before she said, "Nel, why are you up there? And what do you mean we?" Smiling down at Rukia, Nel said, "Well when I was in my child form, I used to ride on his back all the time. Oh and I did tell you I want to help make him happy did I not? And besides it doesn't even bother Ichigo, remember he is super strong." Now looking at Ichigo, Rukia did noticed that he wasn't strained at all and if anything looked like he was just walking along casually, aside from where his arms were holding Nel's legs. However, when Nel pressed her chest further on to Ichigo's head, Rukia made her decision, "When we are halfway to Urahara's, we're switching."

Nel just nodded her head and closed her eyes. Their walk continued on as normal, nothing surrounding them aside from a warm breeze, a few cars passing by, and Pesche's question of when he got a turn to ride on "Ichigo-sama's" back. Which was effectively stopped when both girls shot a look at him, which he backed down from with a chuckle. Yes, it truly was a relaxing end to a day, let's just hope that there are more to come.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Soul Society<p>

* * *

><p>All the captains were lined up and in the middle of all of them was Renji, who was in front of Head Captain Yamamoto. "Lieutenant Abari," Head Captain Yamamoto said. "Due to the Sixth Division Captain, Byakuya Kuchiki's, abandonment of his post and unauthorized leave for the world of the living, you are now the temporary Captain of said squad. This will remain so until the current situation is solved" With all eyes on Renji, he stood a little straighter and replied, "Yes, Head Captain." As he thought, "Don't worry Rukia, tomorrow you will be safe from that monster."<p>

* * *

><p>Like I said, Sorry for the long gap in between the updates, but that virus won't go away no matter which antivirus I use, plus apparently a laptop's warranty only applies to physical damage, not software damage, go figure. I should be buying a small netbook soon solely for my stories, so with any luck there won't be such a long wait. Until next time, keep reading, reviewing and faving. Thank you.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

On to the next Chapter XD

I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the Urahara Shoten, as Byakuya sipped his tea. He was now in a gigai, hair down and was wearing a simple yukata that was black with pink cherry blossoms scattered about it. Taking another sip, Byakuya sighed. The warm afternoon air was relaxing. Looking out a window at the colors of the sky, Byakuya couldn't help but try to recall such a time when he felt such peace, aside from when he was with Hisana that is.<p>

It was true. Not only being the head of the Kuchiki Clan, but a captain of the Gotei 13 takes up a lot of time, not to mention the stress that goes with it. When he was done with his soul reaper duties, he was back in the Kuchiki manor looking over family matters, making meeting plans, checking on financial records sent by the accountants, and as much as he dreaded it, looking over suitors for Rukia. Although Rukia wasn't looking to marry just yet, he knew it was only a matter of time before the Elders expected her to settle down, and it couldn't of hurt to check around. But it already seems like Rukia has found someone on her own.

He let out another sigh. Though she had to pick a hollow. Stopping midway from taking a sip, Byakuya thought, "no...I guess I can't call him just a hollow. He was a human, then shinigami, and then by some horrible mistake a cross between the two, and now more hollow. And I thought some of the other clans had their share of bad problems." Taking a long sip, Byakuya allowed himself a small smirk, "Well, the Elders can't complain too much. He is royalty in a sense." Sensing the arrival of Rukia and friends, he put down his cup and looked to the door, although he didn't expect more hollows.

Opening the door to the Shoten, Rukia peared over Ichigo's shoulder and saw Byakuya. "Nii-sama. I'm glad to see that you are already getting comfortable. Have you been waiting long?" Rukia asked with a smile, hoping down from Ichigo. Byakuya looked to Rukia and replied, "Yes, it is acceptable here and no, I was just enjoying some tea. Are you alright?" She didn't appear to be in any pain. Confused, Rukia asked, "no Nii-sama I feel fine. Why would you ask that?" Gesturing to Ichigo, Rukia got the idea, but before she could reply Nel decided to make herself known. "Oh we were taking turns riding on Ichigo's back.", Nel said with a smile. "Yeah, but he didn't even bother offering us a turn." Pesche said. Ichigo looked over at him. "Ah ah just kidding Ichigo-sama." By now, Byakuya was more than curious. "Sama?"

Dondochakka walked up to Byakuya and said, "Yes, Ichigo-sama. He is our leader and king doncha' kno. Oh my name is Dondochakka by the way, nice to meecha." Not waiting for a response, he started shaking Byakuya's hand. Slightly wide eyed, Byakuya said, "King? So that means you came back with Ichigo and that you three are hollows too?" The three Arrancar smiled and replied at the same time, "yep." Nel immediately stated after, "But you don't have to worry, we don't eat human souls." Byakuya had let his expression harden, but raised an eyebrow, "I see. Then what do you eat?" "Concentrated Reishi gathered from the atmosphere.", Kisuke said, now coming into the main room. "There's usually so much in the air that it only attracts more hollows here, but by using Reishi collectors, I can turn it into food for the three of them." "And what did they eat before you created this?" Byakuya asked a little colder than he meant. Before anyone else could answer, Ichigo answered, "Other hollows."

Everyone in the room was slightly tense and Ichigo and Byakuya refused to move their line of sight from each other. Rukia stepping in front of Ichigo tugging on his head so she had his attention. "Its ok Ichigo, I'm sure Nii-sama was only trying to make sure no innocent souls were harmed." Rising from his seated position, Byakuya crossed the room to where Ichigo was and held out his hand. Of course, this was different. Ichigo raised an eyebrow not really sure what Byakuya was trying to do. "I'm offering my apologies. I didn't mean to upset you, but you can see how I may have some concerns since my sister is quite taken with you." Rukia slightly blushed, she had accepted this, but it still is embarrassing to talk about it in front of everyone.

Ichigo grabbed Byakuya's hand and shook it, offering a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "It's okay, I can understand. I almost forgot what it was like to have sisters, but I can see your reasoning." The tense air dispersing and everyone was feeling better, so Kisuke wanted to throw in his comment, "So whens the wedding?" "Urahara!" A red faced Rukia yelled. "Aw I thought I asked you to call me Kisuke." Chuckling slightly, Ichigo turned to Byakuya to actually see him considering what Kisuke said. Noticing Ichigo looking at him, he said, "Not to worry Kurosaki, you still have a long way to go before I approve." Nodding his head, Ichigo replied, "I will and you know, you can call me Kurosaki or even Ichigo if you want. I mean it would sound a lot better than boy." "I'll think about it."

Nel watched everything with a small smile. This was the most calm she has seen and felt in a long time. And by calm, she meant the good calm. After Ichigo's rise to King in Hueco Mundo, there was rarely an opponent that would raise their hand to him and even rarer if any of them could actually hurt him. So in a sense it was always calm, but a dark and depressed sort of calm. "Nel-sama are you okay? You're awfully quiet.", Pesche asked. Shaking herself from her thoughts, Nel smiled again and said, "Oh I'm fine just enjoying everyone's company. Ichigo!" She jumped toward Ichigo and wrapped her arms and legs around him. " Nel, stop doing that to Ichigo!", an irritated Rukia yelled.

The rest of the afternoon continued on like this and when night came along, they all decided to stay at Kisuke's since separating themselves wouldn't help when Soul Society came the next day. Kisuke slept in his room with Yoruichi, Tessai and the kids slept in their own rooms, Dondochakka and Pesche shared a room with Nel, Byakuya slept in a guest room, and Ichigo and Rukia also slept in separate rooms. It was of great surprise to Ichigo and Rukia to see that just as the basement was, Urahara's Shoten seemed to have warped dimensions.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight when Rukia stirred from her sleep and made her way to the kitchen to get something to drink. Of course it was a surprise when she passed Ichigo's room that she not only noticed the door was open, but she heard two people breathing in there. So Rukia peeked her head in the room and her expression was immediately changed to a scowl. Next to Ichigo there was a sleeping Nel with her arms latched onto his left arm. Sneaking in Rukia was about to aim a kick at Nel when she heard her speak, "You know there is another arm. Besides, its not like I'm doing anything wrong. Just get over here and grab his other arm." Letting out a soft yawn she snuggled back into Ichigo's side without even opening her eyes.<p>

Irritated with Nel, but too tired to do anything more about it, Rukia walked over to Nel and crawled over Ichigo to get to his other side. Grabbing his right arm for herself, Rukia followed suit with Nel and snuggled into Ichigo. And Rukia was happy to admit, it was one of her most well slept nights. And for Ichigo, he actually let his guard down and let sleep take him deeper. For once since he became king of Hueco Mundo, he was able to relax fully.

* * *

><p>It was around 7 in the morning when Kisuke woke up and he noticed that Yoruichi had taken most of the covers. Chuckling to himself he got up and after a quick shower, he went out to the main room and noticed Byakuya already up and in his shinigami attire.<p>

Turning around, Byakuya said, "Good morning Urahara.", "Good morning to you too, Kuchiki-san. But please, my friends call me Kisuke." Not really responding, Byakuya started reaching out his senses to detect any Senkaimons. He had been up since 5 and he wasn't taking any chances. He was already kicking himself for waking up then since he was aiming for 3. He couldn't be too careful when Soul Society was after a strong hollow, a deserter, and a wanted criminal. All of which he thinks is portrayed out of proportion, well at least as of recent. Soon everyone had joined them except Nel, Rukia, and Ichigo. After all the good mornings and the finished setting of the table for breakfast, three tired moans were heard from Ichigo's room.

All eyes now on the door, they watched as Nel and Rukia, followed by Ichigo walked out of the room stretching. Before Byakuya could comment, Ichigo raised a hand and said, "Don't ask. I woke up with them." And from there Ichigo went off to take a shower. Soon after several showers, everyone was sitting down eating breakfast. Surprisingly there wasn't even a tenseness in the air. But why would there need to be. Everyone was confident in their abilities and were well rested and nourished. Kisuke had already called Isshin, who called the school and reported Ichigo sick. Byakuya called the school and told them the same for Rukia, although he didn't really understand why she even wanted to go to school.

It was around 10 that everyone felt the Senkaimon open and 5 people come out of it. The shoten shielded their power levels, but allowed them to sense everything outside it. Byakuya stood up and said, "They have sent captains of squad 3 and 10. It appears they have brought along their lieutenants as well as my own." Kisuke stood as well and said, "Then shall we greet them?"

* * *

><p>Toshiro and the other soul reapers stepped out of the Senkaimon and let their senses reach out. "Captain, I don't feel any of them." Nodding his head, he agreed that was odd, but figured they were probably hiding their reiatsus. Turning to Renji, Toshiro called out, "Abarai, is there anything else you can tell us about the hollow you saw or of the others defending Kuchiki?" "No, there was just the banished captain, a quincy, and Rukia, although the hollow didn't have any reiatsu.", Renji replied. Kira looked at Renji and said, "How is that possible?" "I don't know, but when my captain and I were here we didn't get a chance to test it's power. The ex-captain got in the way."<p>

Before any of them could speak, a sudden chill went up everyone's spine. Gin let loose a small chuckle and said, "It appears they are here." And on cue, Ichigo, Nel, Kisuke, and Byakuya appeared. The soul reapers immediately drew their swords and Toshiro ordered, "Stand down and give us the hollow and both Kuchikis." Looking at the four, Kira asked, "Renji I only see one hollow and I can sense it's reiatsu." Renji eyed Ichigo and said, "It seems he has taken the form of a soul reaper, he's definitely the orange haired one." Gin decided to speak up, "Oh two arrancar and 2 captain-class shinigami. It seems like we're out matched." "Regardless, our orders are to retrieve both Kuchikis and destroy the hollow, now hollows.", Toshiro said.

Stepping forward, Ichigo ignored everyone else and faced Gin, "You are going to fail." A little taken back, Gin started to reply, "didn't ya just-" "No. Aizen knows what you are really after and I can guarantee you that you will fail if you continue down this path. What was taken from her can be given back, but only if you don't side with Aizen." Frozen where he stood, Gin opened his eyes just a bit and said, "Ya know you are one scary kid. What makes you think you can do better?" Outraged and confused, Toshiro shouted, "Captain Ichimaru, you better not be-" A sword stopping inches from his face shut Toshiro up. "Sorry bout him. Now you were saying?" Nodding his head, Ichigo said one and only one word, "time." "good enough."

Toshiro barely had time to react as he blocked Gin's sword. Mixed reactions were brought out among the captain and lieutenants as Gin suddenly betrayed them. Amongst the shouting, Gin was able to shunpo to Ichigo's side and asked, "How far did I make it." Rangiku raised her sword against Ichigo, only for him to grab her sword and push her back. "Just after Aizen evolved, but before he made it to the King's Realm." Dodging some ice, Gin shot Shinso out again and just sighed, "I see." Stabbing forward he sliced into Toshiro's sword arm.

Ichigo couldn't really see what was happening around him at the moment due to a whirlwind of ash, but it didn't take much to sense Rangiku's reatsu and fire a low powered bala, effectively knocking her back. It was the that Nel rushed forward and started fighting Rangiku. Kisuke and Byakuya appeared at his side. Looking around, Kisuke commented, "Well that was unexpected." Byakuya gave his agreement as well. It was then that Ichigo noticed Kira and Renji farther back not fighting. Arriving less than a second later in front of them, he missed his chance as Kira shot out several balls of kido that hit each other creating enough small explosions to form a smokescreen that masked their spiritual power.

"Damn it!", Ichigo swore as he tried to pick out their reiatsu signatures. He immediately found Kisuke and Nel's. The other's weren't hard to follow either, but Renji and Kira's were a bit trickier since it seemed that Kira was shielding Renji's signature and the cloud was made from Kira's reiatsu. Before he could act, Ichigo heard, "Scatter, Senbonsakura" and in a few seconds the smoke was blown away, showing Nel, Kisuke and Byakuya all cut up and severely bleeding. Byakuya was using the last bit of his strength to keep Toshiro and Rangiku at bay. Everything was happening at once and things didn't add up, but Ichigo didn't have anymore time to think as he saw Renji carrying an unconscious Rukia.

"RUKIA!", Ichigo shouted, exploding in a vortex of black and red energy. Not a second later, Ichigo in all his hollow king glory burst out through it and charged at Renji tossing Rangiku and a newly arrived Kira off to the side. Seeing this, Renji remembered the object that Aizen gave him and quickly reached into his pocket and took out what appeared to be a visor similar to the one he wore the first time he was sent to get Rukia. Putting them on, they suddenly activated and immediately exploded. Just as Ichigo slammed into Renji, the force sending them back quite a distance, Toshiro ordered a retreat. Looking back, Ichigo only had a glimpse of Toshiro carrying Rukia through a senkaimon with Rangiku and Kira. So many emotions and questions bottled up in Ichigo and eventually took the form of a massive Cero that shot through the sky, followed by a monstrous cry.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update, I mean really late. Just between my life and bad reception. I'm glad to say if I already haven't, that the virus is gone. And if any of you are wondering why Ichigo didn't just defeat the captains and lieutenants immediately, it was because he knew he would end up overdoing it with his amount of power. The reason he didn't mind charging Renji though was because he had Rukia, of course. And why Ichigo didn't use his powers to blow away the smoke was because his power is so massive that he'd have to lower it so far just be able to do that, which would injure any spiritually aware people around him. Also the reason as to why Nel, Byakuya, and Kisuke were cut up and as to how Rukia was grabbed will all be answered next chapter.<p>

If this chapter seemed to be jumpy, I started it back before vacation, but with the virus at the time and all I was able to finish it today. Big time difference, but I feel like it went in a better direction than previously planned. I mean now Gin is on their side. Feel free to comment, ask questions, and/or bring up concerns regarding my style of typing or information about the characters. Oh and to reach a concern to a few who asked, this isn't supposed to bash Orihime or Renji, I'm just perceiving how these events suddenly happening as they are, would affect the other characters. They will change in time.


	11. Chapter 11

My updates are really scattered and all I can really say for it is that certain things have come up and I can now only concentrate at my fullest out of the house and at college. As for one of my reviewers and the rest of you that are confused about the fight, not to worry. The facts shall be revealed this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>I DON'T OWN BLEACH!<strong>

* * *

><p>Ichigo was going berserk. "What the hell happened! We were fine! We had the power! So what the hell!", Ichigo thought. Bala after bala was fired at the ground by Renji's body. The roads were torn up and walls of luckily abandoned buildings were knocked down. Renji was unconscious and bleeding from all over, especially his head.<p>

Speaking of Renji, Ichigo turned and made his way to his form and just as he reached him, he slammed his foot into his chest. Renji spit up some blood and his heartbeat clear in Ichigo's ears. Feeling the need to crush one of the people who took away his loved one, Ichigo started to relish in the way Renji's rib cage started to crack as he slowly added more pressure. He would of continued if it wasn't for the sound of 3 people arriving.

"Ichigo! Stop, we still need him!", Kisuke yelled. Ichigo growled and removed his foot slowly. Turning to face Kisuke, Ichigo took notice of how damaged they were, and even the heavily bleeding Gin on Kisuke's shoulder. "...How...", was all Ichigo said. "I don't know, but what I do know is that if Rukia has been captured, then Tessai and the others must be in poor shape too. Now, le-", Before Kisuke could continue, Ichigo was already sonidoing back to the Shoten. The others following soon after.

Arriving first, Ichigo noticed as he ran into the shoten, the giant hole in the shop's front and the smell of blood. The moment he stepped in, Ichigo saw Pesche and Dondochakka bleeding in opposite corners, shallow breathing and barely conscious; an unconscious and heavily bleeding Yoruichi being healed by Tessai who was also bleeding with three large pieces of wood in his back and several pieces in both arms. Tessai grunted acknowledging him and Ichigo just let out a grumble.

Walking over to Pesche and carrying him over to Dondochakka, Ichigo placed both palms on their heads and let his reiatsu flow into their bodies speeding up their healing to near instantaneous. By then Dondochakka passed out and Pesche muttered a "Sorry Ichigo-sama. We failed" before passing out too. It was then that the others arrived and placed Gin on the floor near Tessai. Everyone dropped down to the floor and let the silence sink in.

A couple hours later and everyone was out of danger. Although a good portion of that time was used for preventing Ichigo from barging into Soul Society with ceros blazing. Before Tessai passed out himself from exhaustion, he said, "It was-"

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback to a few minutes before Kira's kido*<strong>

* * *

><p>Rukia was getting worried for everyone fighting the recently arrived soul reapers. It wasn't as if she doubted them, but it was a feeling that she was getting saying something was not right. Everyone was sitting around the table waiting, but ready for a surprise attack if any of the captains or lieutenants made it by. All of a sudden blood exploded from Yoruichi. Everyone jumping to their feet and looking for the source of her attack, as Tessai rushed to her side. It was then that a form jumped forward and smashed Tessai back into a wall.<p>

With wide eyes, Rukia, Pesche and Dondochakka looked at the figure of Tousen. Not waiting around, Pesche and Dondochakka charged and shouted, "For Ichigo-sama!" Dondochakka made it to him first, but was immediately slashed across the back. Stopping for a moment, Pesche noticed Dondochakka's right hand was going through Tousen's left leg.

Quickly turning to Rukia, Pesche shouted, "Run! It's not Tousen, Its Ai-" Blood burst from Pesche's chest and he was then slammed into a wall. "-zen." Removing himself from the wall, Tessai fired a shakkaho and watched as it scattered around the room. But it was useless as he was once again sent through a wall, chunks of wood flying everywhere. Tessai with the pain he was in, looked up and heard Aizen's voice, "Give the boy and Kisuke my regards. Come Tousen, it seems Abarai is on his way for the Kuchiki girl." Aizen and Tousen disappeared from all senses, just as Renji and Kira arrived. Rukia was trying to heal Dondochakka, but was soon knocked out by Kira and carried outside by Renji. Not being able to chase after them, Tessai did what he could and crawled over to Yoruichi to start the healing process.

* * *

><p><strong>*Flashback End*<strong>

* * *

><p>As the air was clear of the fight, Uryu ran into Chad and Orihime who also sensed something was wrong. Orihime quickly asked, "Ishida-kun, what were those energies we felt? Did it have something to do with Kurosaki-kun?" Chad nodded in agreement. Uryu sighed and looked to the side, "I see that you two have spiritual powers, but it seems that you still don't know how to use them fully. I can only guess that you both realize that Ichigo has power too and have been trying to find him." Chad replied with a nod, "Yeah. Recently we discovered our powers and have been looking for Ichigo, but the energy in the air was everywhere." "We couldn't track it. So please can you take us to him. He may be hurt." Orihime finished. Looking toward them again, Uryu let out an expressionless laugh, "I highly doubt he was hurt, but sure, I can sense him this way. But do know that it is Ichigo, no matter what." Not fully understanding the situation, Chad and Orihime nodded and followed after him as he lead them to Urahara's shoten.<p>

After a while of walking, they entered a more abandoned district and Orihime gasped at the damage they saw. Chunks of road were torn up and thrown about. Some buildings were severely damaged in the front, while others were barely standing at all. Craters ranging 10 to 20 feet deep. Chad merely looked about as they marched forward, while Uryu noticed that this entire area gave off more of Ichigo's energy than anyone elses. That should of meant that he won, but the reiatsu feels fresher than the battle that happened awhile ago. It didn't take much longer for him to get his answers.

* * *

><p>After Tessai's recollection, Ichigo walked over to a corner of the room and sat down in deep thought. Still in his hollow form. Urahara had his hat tipped over his eyes, events were already moving away from the original timeline and now only time would tell if it was a good thing or not. Byakuya was forming a plan of action that could perhaps put immunity on Rukia with connections of the Kuchiki clan, but it seemed that Aizen had his resources as well. Gin was watching over Tessai and Yoruichi and also seeing what Ichigo and the others would do next.<p>

Everything was silent like this for a few more seconds before coughing and a groan was heard. Opening his eyes, Renji eyes squinted as he tried to get use to the light again. As he started to sit up, he was immediately pushed back down as the sounds of roaring and struggling were heard. Looking up showed him it was Byakuya holding him down and a little ways away, Gin and Urahara were holding a menacing Ichigo at bay. Still trying to register everything, Renji coughed and asked, "C-captain?"

"I would stop talking if I were you. You really managed to make Ichigo angry and talking will just make him want to cause more damage.", Nel said from a few feet away. Looking at her for a few seconds, before turning to look at Ichigo again, whom was still roaring and trying to get toward him dragging Gin and Urahara bit by bit.

"I'd consider it ta favor Abarai-san. It's taking both our full power just to hold him back this much. If we weren't on the same side, I'm sure we would be goners.", Gin said, sweat forming on his forehead. Byakuya pushed him back down and said, "Abarai, I want you to listen and listen well. You have no idea what you have unknowingly done. You have just sent Rukia to be executed and there is almost nothing you can do to stop it." Glaring slightly, Renji replied, "Why should I listen to you? You abandoned Soul Society and joined the enemy. At least Captain Aizen was there to help me and even gave me a weapon against the hollow over there."

By now Ichigo was calm enough not to attack, so Urahara was able to let go as he went to retrieve the device Renji was talking about. "First of all, Aizen is a liar and was using you. Second, didn't you find it weird that no one helped defend Rukia when you came in here and how everyone was already hurt before you showed up? And third, this device right here(Renji nodded weakly.) is a measuring device for Reiatsu and by no means a weapon. Although the explosion that occurred from scanning Ichigo's Reiatsu must have been an unexpected outcome.(Looking at Renji again) So in the end, you were just being used by Aizen."

Renji gulped weakly, "But to work with hollows. Thats even worse than being used. They eat souls after all." Nel looked at Renji now and asked, "Really? Being used so that _you_ are part of the reason your _best friend _is to be _executed_ is better than working with hollows who, might I add, haven't eaten any human or soul reaper souls defend the life of an innocent." Renji looked down and let the information sink in. Byakuya looked down at him, "If you wish to redeem yourself, then start by joining us and saving Rukia and uncovering this conspiracy with Aizen."

Ichigo watched Renji quietly as he weakly agreed to help. Needing some air, he started to make his way to the door. The others watched him go when all of a sudden they heard a gasp and "Ku-kurosaki-kun?!"

* * *

><p>Orihime kept following Uryu with Chad as they were coming up to what appeared to be a candy store with a giant hole in the doorway. Uryu suddenly stopped and turned to face them both, but she noticed how Uryu kept his gaze on her. "This is where Ichigo is, but know that right now, he isn't in his normal form. So once again you both need to understand." Chad nodded first and suddenly Orihime felt a little uneasy, but nodded regardless. Afterall Ichigo was her friend too." It was then that she noticed someone just exited. She gasped. And there just as Uryu said was Ichigo, but she couldn't have guessed that the form he mentioned would be of the same type of monster she had defeated a several days ago. Sure this form was humanoid, but it was just so demonic. It felt as if her very life force was being sucked away from her just from looking into his eyes in this form. She then stuttered, "Ku-kurosaki-kun?!"<p>

* * *

><p>Looking at the girl who called his name, Ichigo just gave a sigh. He was not in the mood to talk right now. "Ichigo..." This time it was Chad who called his name. Ichigo just kept walking towards them, but nodded to let them know he heard and understood. Although the more he walked towards them and took in the damage around him, Chad's sweat drop expression and Orihime's nervous and frightened expression, the more he realized how much he has truly changed. Aizen's smiling face suddenly appeared in the front of his mind and what little calm Ichigo had snapped. "NEL!" he roared. Seconds later, Nel appeared by his side and he started walking faster and away from his friends. Uryu ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "Kurosaki, I don't know what you are going to do, but I won't let you. You need to calm do-whaaa?" Instead of listening to him, Ichigo just grabbed the back of his shirt and started dragging him.<p>

Before Chad and Orihime could say anything, Ichigo pointed to the shop and grumbled out, "They'll fill you in.", before disappearing from sight with sonido with a struggling Uryu.

* * *

><p>Once they were far enough away from Karakura without being detected, Ichigo and Nel stopped and Uryu was let go. "Kurosaki-" Ichigo held up his hand, "Aizen wants the Hogyoku. The Hogyoku is with Urahara and not inside Rukia. Rukia becomes an ideal pawn for him now. I'm doing what I have to no matter what. You can either follow or stay behind." Uryu stared at Ichigo and even though he already knew what he was going to do, he had to ask, "what are you planning Kurosaki?", "Storming the Soul Society and taking back Rukia." Looking at him and then at Nel, who looked ready to follow Ichigo to hell and back, he nodded and pushed up his glasses causing a slight glare from the moonlight. "I'll do it."<p>

Nel smiled and Ichigo let out a grumble. With a slight turn to his side and with a snap, a garganta appeared. "Let's go then."


	12. Chapter 12

Orihime and Chad walked into the Urahara Shoten and took notice of how everyone was recovering. Urahara looked at them and asked, "Ah what brings you two here?" Chad took the initiative and said, "Ichigo pointed us here before he left with Nel and Uryu." Orihime noticed Pesche and Dondochakka in the corner and silently wondered why everyone was so calm even though there were hollows in the room. She then thought, "But now that I think of it, Nel-san also had a hollow mask on her head. Perhaps Kurosaki-kun also has hollow friends with him."

Byakuya asked, "Left? I thought he just went out for some air. Don't tell me he really-" Urahara put his hand over his eyes, "yes, I believe he did. He did take Nel and Uryu with him." Gin quietly snickered to himself and said, "This certainly will be interesting."

Orihime looked toward everyone and asked, "umm..where did they go?"

* * *

><p>The garganta opened up and just as Uryu and Nel stepped out of the garganta, they took notice of the giant wall surrounding the Seireitei. Nel said, "They must of prepared for the possibility of us trying to rescue Rukia. Especially since two of their captains are on our side." Ichigo ran out of the garganta full force and towards the gate. Uryu and Nel blinked before they ran after him. "Kurosaki, stop we need to think of a plan first! Where are you even heading?!", Uryu shouted. Out of the corner of their eyes, they saw something falling from the sky. "Nel, Knock him out! We don't have time to be deterred.", Ichigo ordered in his echoey voice.<p>

Jidanbo landed;axes out, and just as he noticed the hollows and human, he was slammed back against the wall. As he raised his axes to defend himself as he tried to get back up, Nel shattered them with her sword, Gamuza, before slamming the back of her sword into his head. Before he passed out, he heard Nel say, "I'm sorry."

Ichigo reached the giant gate just as Nel finished with Jidanbo. Uryu not understanding what Ichigo was going to do now stopped a few feet away from him. Nel arrived not a second later and watched in awe as Ichigo reached under the gate. Uryu raised an eyebrow at this and couldn't actually believe Ichigo was going to even-!

Ichigo slowly started lifting the gate up and ever so slowly, it made it over his shoulders, and then above his head. He then growled out, "This isn't exactly light." Nel and Uryu snapped out of their stupors and quickly entered, not a second later was Ichigo behind them with the gate crashing down. The shinigami that were near the gate were staring in shock. Ichigo growled, "We don't have time for this. Nel, Uryu, lets finish this fast. Ichigo fired a bala at the two closest to him knocking them through a wall in a nearby building. Nel rushed three shinigami slamming her knee into the first one, flipping over him and bringing her foot down on the next shinigami's head knocking him to the ground, and sonidoing behind the last one and delivering a blow to the back of the head. Uryu took on the other two shinigami firing arrows at the their drawn swords. Deflecting the arrows give him just enough time to use his Hirenkyaku to get behind them and deliver two blows to their unprotected heads. Leaving them all unconscious.

They quickly moved toward the Tenth Division. Uryu called out, "Hey what makes you think Kuchiki-san is this way?" They took a turn and stopped in the shadows as a group of shinigami ran by. Waiting a few seconds more they continue moving, "Because Toshiro was the one carrying her back and since he was the only captain left of the group, it would fall under him to keep her in their cell at the Tenth Division.", Ichigo replied. Nel sensed several groups of shinigami nearby and looked to Ichigo who quickly entered a garganta and then proceeded to jump from garganta to garganta throughout the Seireitei while firing balas. He then exited one back with Nel and Uryu before firing one last bala into the garganta which exploded somewhere on the other side of Seireitei.

* * *

><p>The sensors in the Twelfth Division were going crazy. Mayuri was sitting in front of his computer watching as many garganta were opening and closing all over. He couldn't help but smile to himself at the opportunity that has placed itself within reach of himself. To think such a powerful hollow would come to Soul Society for a rescue mission. And what's better is that he brought another hollow and even a quincy. Getting up from his seat, he turned toward the door after calling for Nemu to follow. He knew exactly where they were heading.<p>

All captains were ordered to stay in their respective areas and to take on the intruders if they were to confront them. This was so the captains could maintain as much order as they could in said areas. So Toshiro was standing on the roof of his office with his sword drawn, watching as his Lieutenant directed his division to help the areas damaged by the rampaging hollow. He just knew this whole mess was due to the hollow they met in the world of the living. And so he was waiting. Knowing that they were heading for his division.

* * *

><p>A few minutes passed by before Nel appeared before him, Gamuza drawn too. Staring each other down, Toshiro asked, "Why are you doing this Hollow?" Looking back at him, Nel gripped her sword tighter and disappeared from view. Quickly turning around and blocking her sword, she replied, "Because Ichigo-sama wills it and Rukia is also my friend." Forcing her back, Toshiro released his shikai.<p>

* * *

><p>Ichigo and Uryu made their way behind the Tenth Division as they heard Nel's battle. Ichigo suddenly stopped and turned to Uryu. "I won't be long. I'm just grabbing her and leaving." Uryu raised an eyebrow not getting what Ichigo was trying to say. Ichigo continued, "You don't need to beat him now, just hold him off and settle things when you're stronger." Before Uryu could ask anything, Ichigo blasted a hole in the side of the wall surrounding the Tenth Division which also affected the wall of main building that was close to said wall. "Just hold him off," were Ichigo's last words before disappearing into the Tenth.<p>

Uryu quickly jumped back as the spot he just stood exploded. Hearing someone chuckle, Uryu materialized his bow and aimed at the sound. "My, my. It's been a long time since I experimented on a Quincy, hasn't it Nemu? Perhaps you could offer new information. I'm particularly interested in why a Quincy would team up with a hollow, doesn't it go against your Quincy pride?", Mayuri said walking into view with Nemu. Glaring, Uryu replied, "What I allow and not are not any of your concern. More importantly, what Quincies have you experimented on before, Shinigami?" Still smiling, Mayuri reached into his pocket and took out a picture and showed Uryu. "This elderly one, who kept yelling out the name of his grandson or student. I may have experimented on Quincies before, but this one was really disgusting with the way he went on." Eyes widening, Uryu gripped his bow tighter and said, "Disgusting? I won't have such trash speak of my grandfather that way!" "Oh?" Mayuri almost didn't have time to dodge.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was running through the halls of the Tenth Division, navigating the halls with ease. He could smell Rukia and was following her scent with precise accuracy. Thanking his instincts he ran down several more hallways zig zagging every here and there blasting a bala at attacking members. Each one hit the wall unconscious with holes and burn marks on the front of their Shihakushos. Rukia's scent was at it's strongest and Ichigo knew he was a few seconds away from finding her.<p>

* * *

><p>Rukia was standing in her cell listening to the sounds of yelling, swords clanging, and explosions. She couldn't help but look up at the barred windows hoping Ichigo wasn't causing too much of a mess. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Ichigo would rampage here after being a hollow for so long and having the future he had. The guard in the room looked at her and said, "don't get your hopes up. Whoever is out there won't reach you. You're better off-" He was interrupted by the doors bursting open and being tackled to the ground. Opening his eyes, the guard was face to face with Ichigo's hollowfied form. With a roar from Ichigo, the guard fainted from the combination of his shock and fear.<p>

Looking from her cell, Rukia looked at Ichigo with a sad smile as she said, "Oh, Ichigo." The effect was instantaneous, Ichigo moved away from the guard and toward the cell's door. With one hand Ichigo gripped the door and tore it off it's hinges. Ichigo rushed Rukia and gathered her in his arms. Holding her close, Rukia sighed in content returning the hug. "I knew you'd come for me, but did you have to be so reckless?", Rukia asked. Looking up into the masks eyes, she saw the conviction held in them. "I'll take that as a yes." She said with a smile. "Now turn back into your old form, I'm safe." She looked into his eyes and little by little his hollow form fell off. Ichigo shifted Rukia so he was holding her bridal style and offering a glance and a smirk, he said, "Let's gather the others and go home."

Ten guards came running in swords drawn, but before they could say their piece, Ichigo fired a Bala at their feet blowing them back and smoke blocked their view. A second explosion was heard and soon the smoke cleared, leaving a hole in the floor and the cell wall. "Captain is not going to be happy."

Ichigo carried Rukia out to the training grounds to get Nel and sure enough she was deflecting ice dragons left and right. Both her and Toshiro were covered in a few cuts and bruises. Ichigo jumped between them kicking Toshiro in the chest sending him back into a building and Nel's sword stopped inches from him. "We're leaving now. Uryu! Come on!"

* * *

><p>Turning from Nemu, Uryu said, "Looks like I have to go. Thanks for the antidote." Just as he started to walk away, Nemu using the rest of her strength grabbed a hold of his ankle. Looking back at her with a questioning look, Nemu asked, "Why?... Why are you working with a hollow?" Removing her hand from his ankle, Uryu looked at her and offered a sad smile, "Because he is my friend, no matter what form he may take." He disappeared seconds later, leaving her to fall unconscious.<p>

* * *

><p>Looking to their left, Ichigo and Nel saw Uryu appear. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and Uryu responded with, "12th division captain... he was the one-" Ichigo had set Rukia down and put a hand on Uryu's shoulder. Looking at Ichigo with wide eyes for a moment, he closed his eyes and sighed. "Future. Right." Patting his shoulder, Ichigo turned to the others just in time to see a kido blast aimed at them. Nel grabbed Rukia and they all jumped back.<p>

Walking up on the scene was none other than the victor of the future war. Aizen smirked at them before his face morphed into one of seriousness. His lieutenant, Momo Hinamori, right behind him offering her own serious face. "I don't know why you hollows or even the Quincy are here for a unranked Shinigami such as Ms. Kuchiki, but I suggest you give up now. There is no way we will let you go unpunished for your crimes."

"Your one to talk!" Nel uncharacteristically yelled. Momo shouted back, "Quiet hollow! Unlike you, Captain Aizen is known for his kindness and would never even consider committing crimes!" Toshiro started pulling himself from the wrecked wall of the building Ichigo kicked him in. "Wow Nel, you must have done a number on him," Ichigo said to her. Nel just smiled at the compliment.

* * *

><p>Suddenly a Garganta opened up behind them with Pesche and Byakuya inside, along with a panting Renji. "Ichigo-sama! We have come with reinforcements!" Pesche had yelled, even though it was obvious he was less than a 100%. Now up right Toshiro's eyes widened as he said, "More" and then he narrowed his eyes as he saw Renji and Byakuya, "You too Renji?! How can you betray Soul Society like this!" Before Renji could even hope to answer, Ichigo threw Rukia up to them. Although the effect wasn't as big as it was the first time he threw her at her execution, it did bring out a yelp from her. Pesche started moving about to catch her, but Byakuya caught her safely. Renji, having caught his breath, turned to her and said, "Rukia... I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Not just for what-" Rukia cut him off mid sentence with her hand and said, "I know. I forgive you. But right now is not the time." Before she turned away, she said, "Just don't go abandoning your friends again." Smiling sadly, Renji nodded. Looking back down at Ichigo and Nel as they stared off the others, he couldn't help but wonder how everything reversed itself in such little time.<p>

"Uryu go now. Nel, gently now." Ichigo said as he and Nel got into position. Uryu jumped up and made it into the Garganta safely, just as Nel fired a Bala at Toshiro finishing off her fight as Toshiro finally lost consciousness. Ichigo charged his cero and fired at Aizen and Momo, who effectively got out of the way. Both Nel and Ichigo jumped back and started moving toward the Garganta. A Byakurai came flying out of the smoke caused by Ichigo's cero and struck Ichigo in the back. Letting out a hiss, Ichigo turned around and before Nel could stop, Ichigo said, "Keep going." Nodding her head, she jumped up into the now standing between Renji and Byakuya looked down at the scene below wondering why Ichigo didn't just simply escape.

Smoke cleared, Aizen couldn't helped but narrow his eyes. "Even if it was a weaker hado, it still should have done more damage with my level of power.", he thought. Momo looked just as surprised that her captain couldn't do much damage to Ichigo. She moved a more defensive posture as she knew Ichigo was far from giving up. Aizen watched as Ichigo closed his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest in an "X" formation. Aizen reached for his sword not taking any more chances of letting Ichigo progress before seeing Kyoka Suigetsu's release.

Everyone watched the stand off with equal curiosity. Except for Nel and Pesche, who were watching to see the reaction of Aizen for what Ichigo was about to do. At the same time Aizen touched his sword, Ichigo opened his eyes and uncrossed his arms and a gigantic blob of gray flesh burst from his chest mouth wide open blocking Aizen's view of Ichigo as it charged toward him. Everyone's eyes went wide at what they saw. Renji stuttered, "What the...". "What the hell is that thing!", but it was Momo's voice that was heard above all.

* * *

><p>Aizen, not having enough time to activate his shikai (not that it would be any good against an opponent without eyes), raised his sword in defense as the thing tried to bite him. But was surprised again when he was pushed back an inch or two, before holding it back with both his hands on his sword. Raising a shaky hand, Aizen muttered, "disgusting." before before blasting it away with a higher level hado. As the blob burst into some type of smoke, Aizen was left with less than a second to witness the cero finishing its charge between Ichigo's horns and firing at him. Raising his sword again, he was sent back through several buildings and walls and then some. The buildings in the way of the blast were disintegrated and the buildings just outside the blast collapsed.<p>

* * *

><p>Jumping back and into the Garganta, Ichigo closed the portal as Momo's scream of "Captain Aizen!" was heard. Everyone watched as Ichigo's hollow hole filled and healed as his mask broke off again. Ichigo moved over to Rukia and gave her a quick hug, before turning to Nel, who jumped up and threw herself at Ichigo in a tight embrace smothering him. "Did you see the look on his face Ichigo!", she yelled happily. Pesche appearing next to him patting his back, "Worth the training you did to toughen him up." Muttering his agreement, Ichigo struggled to pull Nel off him. Rukia not happy with how her rescuer was being held in such a way immediately started to pry her off him. Renji turned to the side with a sad look and smile. Byakuya offered a small smile and proceeded to walk back towards where they entered.<p>

Everyone quickly followed after Byakuya and as they walked, Uryu turned to Ichigo and asked, "Kurosaki, what exactly was that thing that burst from your chest?" Rukia stopped and looked at Ichigo just as curious as Uryu. Ichigo took a more stoic expression as Nel gave an understanding expression. Ichigo looked to Uryu and replied, "that was... my heart."

* * *

><p>Sorry for the wait everyone, life once again took a bad step and getting time and motivation seems harder and harder to come by. I must say though, your comments truly make me happy you like this and I don't plan on abandoning this at all. Hopefully I'll update sooner than last time.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Everyone had stopped and were staring equally wide eyed at Ichigo as he stood there, his face not giving anything away. Byakuya seemingly the first to recover asked, "Your heart?" Ichigo only nodded. Pesche decided to step forward and say, "a heart doesn't have much use in Hueco Mundo, but Ichigo-sama was able to make it work." Renji looking appalled asked, "How?" Looking at Renji truly for the first time since he joined their side, Ichigo was able to see that Renji still was uneasy around him and jealousy was still in his eyes, albeit it was more tamed than he would've guessed. "Back when I first hollowfied, I had apparently released a creature from my chest where my hollow hole resides. I didn't find out about this until after it happened a second time where my hollow had informed myself. It didn't take me long to figure out what the creature could of been. That and Hichigo seemed to shout it to the heavens hysterically." Uryu raised an eyebrow and asked, "Hichigo?" Giving him a sideways look, Ichigo replied with a sad nostalgic look, "Yes. I named my hollow Hichigo. But names aside, when I took up residence in Hueco Mundo and fully fused with my hollow, I had realized that I could still choose between being a Shinigami with hollow powers and a Hollow with Shinigami powers. Not that I had wanted to revert back to being a Vaizard with everyone dead, but it was through this that I had a thought. What if I could recreate that beast that was my heart. Maybe, just maybe, I could train it and make it stronger than ever before."

Rukia took her chance and asked, "But why? Why go through the pain of having your heart ripped out of you time after time?" Looking down at Rukia, Ichigo gave her a sad smile and replied, "It gave me a comrade out there in the deserts. As sad as that sounds, I was still lonely, but I just couldn't handle being back in the world of the living or Soul Society after what Aizen had done. And I could not ask Kisuke to come live in Hueco Mundo with me. As strong as he is, he would not of survived." Nodding his head, Ichigo looked at everyone and stopped at Nel. She smiled, "Well you were lonely until we found you. Our King." Nel finished as she walked up to him and offered him a hug.

"But how does that work?" Renji asked, "How does your heart keep reforming?" Ichigo thought for a second before answering him, "I suppose I can heal my heart because Hollows are able to regenerate non-major organs when they are destroyed easily. Hollows don't have hearts normally so they are most likely considered a non-major organ. But I never really thought much about it, so its more of a theory." Although he and the other non-hollows were still confused, Renji decided to drop the subject. Byakuya decided to start walking again and said without looking back, "It would be best to head back now. We need to come up with a plan if we are to survive. Soul Society won't stay still with your rescue mission's success."

Silently agreeing, they started to follow Byakuya back, that is until Nel stopped Ichigo. Looking at her questioningly, Ichigo tried to comprehend what she needed, "what is it?", "It's something I noticed when I first arrived here.", Nel whispered, "Its about Hueco Mundo." Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo asked, " What happened? Why didn't you mention anything before?" Looking away with an embarrassed blush she answered, "Well I got caught up with your human life and it didn't seem like a big thing at the time. It started when Pesche, Dondochakka and I first entered our body's; it was around the same time that the entirety of Hueco Mundo shook with what felt like your power for a few moments before it stopped. I just put the thought aside believing that it was just leftover power you radiated flowing off us due to the time travel, but even now... don't you feel it?" Thinking over Nel's words, Ichigo looked around slightly before closing his eyes. Sending out his senses he was able to feel the energy of his home for the past 50 years.

At first it didn't feel any different, but then it hit him. "It feels exactly the same as it did in the future. As if-" Looking him in the eyes Nel finished, "Hueco Mundo came back in time with us. There was a belief shared by most hollows that Hueco Mundo is alive." Ichigo though slightly surprised by the news didn't show it. In all honesty it wasn't that unimaginable. When he became king of Hueco Mundo, the sands fed off of his Reiatsu and then seemed to spread it out over the dimension. Which would also explain how the hollows knew who and where their king was anytime a new king was made.

Ichigo turned and continued walking, the others walking slower and looking back to make sure he was still there. Looking back towards Nel he said, "We'll deal with it in a little bit. Until then we will wait for something to happen." As they caught up with him, Dondochakka asked, "Are you expecting something to happen Ichigo-sama?" Smiling to himself Ichigo replied, "If Hueco Mundo is like how I believe it is, then the Espada and Aizen are in for a real treat." Looking between themselves, Nel, Dondochakka, and Pesche hurried up and matched the others stride.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo*<p>

* * *

><p>"What the hell Granz! Why are the defenses attacking us?!", yelled one Grimmjow Jeagerjaques dodging another laser. Ducking under a saw blade swinging out of a wall, Szayel replied, "if I knew do you think I would be running here next to you!" "You two need to stop fighting and continue until we escape.", Tia Halibel said hopping over an opening that appeared in the floor, her fraccion following behind not fighting for once. Shutting themselves up, the six of them continued on until they reached the outside sands where they were locked out.<p>

"Once again, What the hell!", yelled Grimmjow. "*yawn* I see you guys made it." answered the one and only Coyote Starrk. "Yes we have. I can see the others have as well." replied Halibel. Sure enough, the remaining Espada and a few close fraccion were there outside of Las Noches. Aaroniero Arruruerie stepped forward and asked the question that was on everyone's mind, "Does anyone actually know what happened? **This is the first time a situation like this **has occurred."

Most shook there heads in a negative response though most were surprised when it was Yammy Llargo seemed to know the answer. "It's because Aizen was too weak and a new king arrived." Before the blink of an eye Yammy was cut across the cheek and on the floor by Zommari Leroux. "Aizen-sama would never lose to anyone. They are all insects compared to our leader." But sure enough, another Espada swore and raised his voice. "I did not follow Aizen just for the throne to be taken away before I could reclaim it from him. Who is it WHO IS THE DAMNED BASTARD THAT I HAVE TO ERASE!", yelled one irate Barragan Luisenbarn. Zommari released his hold on Yammy and followed suit as the other Espada did and used there more primal senses to feel that there was indeed a new Reiatsu signature in the sands of Hueco Mundo.

First cracking a smile and then outright laughing, Grimmjow said, "Couldn't even keep the title that long. Bastard acts all high and mighty just to lose it so quickly." Ulquiorra Cifer muttered "trash" before turning to Las Noches and asking aloud, "then who has risen to the top and become king. To give Aizen-sama the title of trash?" Hearing his question, Las Noches responded with a large statue shooting out of the ground until it reached just above it's dome in size. Many of the Espada leaped out of the way as to not be hit and just as the rumbling stopped everyone turned and stared at their apparent king. Before them was a statue of a being that could have only risen from hell and demanded all who come across him to obey.

A glowing red orb floated between the Hollow Ichigo Statue's horns and started swirling slowly gathering energy. Gazing up at the statue, Ulquiorra suddenly received a chill, something that has never occurred before. Whoever this man, no beast was, he would need to watch out for him or he could end up dead. That was what his instincts were telling him.

The other Espada continued to gaze up in awe as the new monument gathered energy. In truth very few of them actually cared who ruled Las Noches as long as they were strong. Some followed Aizen because he was strong and others because they felt they owed him something, but strong or not, most of them did not like the idea of serving a shinigami, let alone one that was planning on a war. It was then decided amongst themselves that they would wait and see. If this new power came to be stronger than Aizen, then they would follow him. He was already obviously not a shinigami so it could only add to his favor. Though Zommari didn't plan on follow this new power and if anything planned on taking his life for Aizen's sake.

The energy gathered by the statue released with a sudden boom and made a long narrow line through the air and ended a 40 feet away at the entrance of a garganta that just formed. From the garganta more of the same energy could be felt flowing out. Starrk stared at the garganta for a minute before walking towards it. "Where are you going Starrk?" Lilynette Gingerback asked running to his side. Looking to his side, he said, "To see the new management. Nothing left to do here." Waiting a few more seconds, the other Espada started following except for Zommari, Szayel, Ulquiorra and Yammy.

Zommari turned to the others and said, "At least there are some of us still loyal to Aizen's cause." Szayel looked at Zommari and said, "Right. I'm actually here to study the changes Las Noches seemes to be rapidly going through and I need to get back into my lab." Szayel started walking away towards Las Noches just as a few lasers were fired at him. Turning to Ulquiorra and Yammy Zommari looked at them questioningly. Yammy just said, "I'm just following him. I could care less about the shinigami." Glaring at Yammy, "How dare you refer to Aizen without the proper-" Zommari was interupted when Ulquiorra suddenly started walking toward the garganta saying, "I need to know who this beast is. Someone who can incite such a response needs to be investigated further." Yammy immediately followed behind leaving a steamed Zommari.

Zommari turned towards Las Noches and saw Szayel still trying to get in and saw more arrancars escaping from Las Noches. Most of them started to head towards him and when all asked what was wrong, he could only reply, "traitors, they all abandoned our leader."

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile at the Urahara shop*<p>

* * *

><p>Urahara was in his basement waiting for his friends to return. Yoruichi was in her human form and the others were waiting around a closed portal leading to Soul Society. Jinta looked around before focusing on Urahara and asking, "Aren't they suppose to be back by now?" Yoruichi was the one to answer Jinta as Urahara kept his eyes on the portal, "They did enter Soul Society illegally, so it wouldn't be strange if they got held up by the captains and their respectful squads."<p>

"Nothing we couldn't handle." a voice suddenly called out. Everyone turned their attention away from the portal as a Garganta opened up the right of them revealing Byakuya and Ichigo followed by the others. Urahara looked up the Ichigo with a knowing look. Ichigo nodded and responded, "Hit him with a cero, but I don't believe he's been done in." "I see", Urahara replied before smiling at Ichigo, "But it seems you still rescued your princess. Good work Ichigo." Smiling to himself, Ichigo nodded as Nel said, "with the help from his other princess and knight." "Since when am I Kurosaki's Knight?", Uryu asked with a tic mark. This allowed a small chuckle and calmer atmosphere within the group as Ichigo and Tessai went about healing Nel and Uryu.

* * *

><p>Been a long long time everyone. Between college taking up my days and work taking my nights I rarely get a chance to type, but I'm still moving. I'm happy to see that it keeps making more and more people happy though and while updates may be here and there I will never abandon.<p> 


End file.
